Old Friends and Enemies (Xover)
by IlenaG
Summary: Kensi and Danny have been kidnapped and its up to Steve, Sam and John to get a plan together to rescue them from an old enemy. Focus will be on Sam/John/Steve... Friendship. (NCIS, NCIS LA, Stargate Atlantis, Hawaii 5-0 Crossover - posted under crossover in all shows listed)
1. Chapter 1

**Old Friends... and Enemies**

CROSSOVER:

NCIS LA, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1 and Hawaii 5-0 crossover... (NCIS LA time frame unknown - haven't kept up with either of the NCIS' recently, so I'll just say after Deeks joined them and before Ziva is gone) ... Stargate Atlantis/SG1 after Enemy at the Gate (some non-canon main points that will be obvious as story moves along - for now not telling), Hawaii 5-0 (Before Catherine has left the military)...

**AN:** Some general knowledge of all shows would be nice but not greatly required. Spoilers for any/all aired shows to date..

AN2: Will be posting every 1 to 2 days till complete as of 04-28-14

AN3: Prologue is new (posted 04-28-14), Part one has slight revisions, Part two is new (posted 04-28-14)

Pairings: John/Elizabeth, Steve/Catherine, Steve/Elizabeth (Past), early Danny/Kensi

* * *

**_Prologue, somewhere in Korea's Dematerialized Zone_**

_Steve looked at his men and asked, "What time is the chopper due?"_

_Nick replied, "Shep should be here any minute. We gonna make another go at Hai?"_

_Steve nodded, "One more." He turned to Sam and Mike, "You guys are responsible for getting Freddie and Ezra to the chopper. Rest of you come with me. Anyone falling behind will be sent back to Master Chief White for debriefing and retraining when we get stateside."_

_Sam and Mike quickly gathered up the wounded men and headed towards the rendezvous point._

_Steve watched them go before crouching down and grabbing a stick. He started drawing in the dirt as he explained his plan. "I want you here Nick with a sniper's rifle." Nick nodded._

_Steve glanced over to his other men and gestured, "Jimmy, you and Chris are bait coming up the center. Keep low and out of sight but make some noises. I'll be on the opposite ridge with a rifle. Nick or I will take Hai out. As soon as we take the shot, take off for the rendezvous. Don't wait for either of us. We'll meet you there."_

_Chris asked, "How many men you think Hai's got left?"_

_Nick answered, "Bout half a dozen. Rest are dead or scattered."_

_Jimmy replied, "Piece of cake."_

_Steve nodded, "Just remember only easy day was yesterday and we will get through this."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 01 - AN in Prologue_**

* * *

**_Uncle Clay's House of Pure Aloha, downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Lt. Commander Stephen J. McGarrett and Officer Kona Kalakaua sped through the streets of Honolulu with lights flashing to reach the restaurant where Detective Danny Williams and NCIS Agent Kensi Blye had gone to meet Steve's old military buddy, Lt. Commander Joe White.

Steve's cherry red 2010 Chevy Camaro 2LT Coupe was followed closely by Detective Chin Ho Kelly on his old Harley Davidson Crossbones Motorcycle. They both ground to a halt in front of the restaurant. The parking lot was already filled with flashing lights from police cars to ambulances. A crowd of curious onlookers was being held back by several Honolulu Police Officers.

Steve jumped out and rushed forward to the police officer on duty, Sgt. Duke Lukela. Several feet away he spotted Max who was placing a body bag in the coroners van. "Duke!"

Sgt. Lukela turned to face him, "McGarrett am I glad you're here."

Steve demanded, "What happened? I got a call that a shoot out occurred with several people down." Kono and Chin came up behind him.

Duke nodded, "Yes, Sir. That appears to be exactly what happened here."

Steve asked, "Is Danny inside taking statements?"

Duke hesitated, "I'm sorry Steve..."

Steve turned towards the coroner's van, "No... not Danny!"

Duke quickly replied, "_No_... not Danny. He isn't here."

Steve turned back in confusion, "Was he hurt? Did he go to the hospital?"

Kono and Chin exchanged concerned looks as Duke responded, "Yes. According to multiple eyewitnesses he was shot but..." he hesitated again.

Steve growled, "But what?"

"He and Agent Blye were taken hostages by the perpetrators."

Chin interjected, "Start from the beginning Duke."

"Sure Chin," he replied. "Uncle Clay's was raided by some kinda para-military group. They killed three people in the initial shootout and wounded several more including Danny and Joe White."

Steve interrupted, "Where's Joe?"

Duke said, "They took him by ambulance to the hospital."

Steve nodded as he turned to Kono and Chin. "You two stay here and get everything you can from Duke and start questioning the eyewitnesses. Get as many descriptions as you can of the perps and see if anyone saw what they were driving. Nobody leaves that isn't injured until you get their statement."

" 'K Boss," answered Kono. "You going to the hospital."

Steve responded, "Yeah. I'm going to check on Joe. See what he knows. I want road blocks set up for car to car searches on every main highway leading out of the city. And check private air strips for recent traffic."

Chin nodded as he and Kono headed into the restaurant.

* * *

**_Hawaii Medical Center, Liliha_**

Joe groaned as he shifted in the hospital bed. He groped for the remote to the bed when the door swung open.

"Bout time you got here," he grumbled as Steve entered the room.

Steve stalked up to the bed, "Hey. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Colonel Chang Hai is what happened," replied Joe evenly.

Steve spun away in agitation, took a deep breath and swung back. "That's impossible. He's dead."

Joe dryly replied, "Lot of people seem to be coming back from the dead these days. Maybe that zombie apocalypse really did happen in 2012."

"This is no time for one of your jokes Joe. Danny and Kensi are out there somewhere. Danny's hurt and I don't know how bad. Hai was a psychopath when we dealt with him before... I doubt that's changed much," growled Steve as he paced by the bed.

Joe replied, "I know son... I know. Mind standing still for a minute and helping me get out of this bed. We got some friends to find."

Steve turned to face his old mentor, "No. I've got some friends to find. You've got some resting up to do. Doc said if it wasn't for that vest you wear, you'd have been dead. You took four point blank rounds to the chest."

"Which means you can use me. Hai will think I'm dead," responded Joe wearily as he briefly recalled the reason he always wore a bullet proof vest these days... Wo Fat was on the loose again.

Steve conceded, "Maybe. But right now we don't even know where they are. I'll get Kono working on Hai... check all his known associates."

"You gonna call Kensi's team?" asked Joe.

"Yeah. Besides if Hai is after the old team then taking Kensi wasn't an accident. He could be planning to use her against Sam," answered Steve.

"If he's after your old team, then we've got to warn them. Good news is that means Danny's probably still alive," replied Joe as he shifted to stand beside the bed.

"Yeah. Hey, careful old man," grumbled Steve as he grabbed for Joe's arm. He helped him settle into a nearby wheelchair.

"Let's go," replied Joe.

Steve stated, "Your going into a safe house till we've figured out where Hai is hiding."

"Actually, I thought I'd be more assistance to Chin and Kono right now," responded Joe with a twinkle in his eyes. "You know Hai is most comfortable working out of jungle... maybe Kawica will know something."

Steve replied as he pushed the wheelchair into the hallway, "I'll get Kono on it."

"We're gonna need a good pilot," counseled Joe.

"Yeah, I've got just the man in mind. He flew Special Ops for our Seal team several times. I've just got to find him. Last I heard, he was shipped out to Antarctica for a milk run at McMurdo," answered Steve as he came to a halt in front of the elevator bank.

Joe reached over and pushed the down arrow as he responded with a choked off laugh, "Antarctica... he must have really pissed off the brass to be sent there."

"He's a zoomie," replied Steve as if that explained everything. "I'll see if Cat can track him down while we get intel and check on Hanna and the others."

Joe nodded, "I'm sorry about Danny. I wish I'd protected him better."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. If anyone, it's mine," replied Steve with downcast eyes. He flipped out his phone before Joe could reply. "Cat, this is Steve. I need a favor."

* * *

**_Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Steve looked up from the witness statements and grabbed his ringing cell, "McGarrett."

"Next time you need a favor. Call someone else," replied an irate Lieutenant Catherine "Cat" Rollins.

"What happened?" asked Steve.

"I just got my ass chewed up one side and down the other for even inquiring about Major John Sheppard. Lucky for you, one of my contacts already called me back with where we could find him," replied Cat sullenly.

"Why would brass care about the duty station of an air force pilot?" questioned Steve in confusion.

"No idea and this is one I'm not going to try to find out. Sheppard's on vacation in California. He's staying at a place called Shutters on the Beach in Santa Monica," replied Cat. "He's supposed to be there for another three weeks."

"Nice vacation. Where's he stationed at?" asked Steve.

"No clue. Even my contact wouldn't tell me. And I can't risk asking anyone else right now or I might find myself up on charges," snapped Cat.

"What? Why? You're Naval Intel. Why would anyone refuse to co-operate with you," questioned a surprised Steve.

"Whatever he's attached to is super secret... way above even my clearance level. If you have any questions, I'd suggest you ask him directly when you find him," responded Cat.

" 'K. Thanks Cat. I owe you another one," replied Steve with a grin.

"No, you owe me a weekend at some really expensive spa and no cell phones," ordered Cat.

Steve groaned, "That bad. Okay but not till after the case."

Cat agreed, "Course not. Let me know when you find Danny."

"You got it. Love ya," answered Steve as he hung up without waiting for a reply.

On the Enterprise, Cat listened to the dial tone and rolled her eyes. "I love you too... you big goof," she replied to the dead air. She hung up.

* * *

**_NCIS Office of Special Projects, Los Angeles, California_**

NCIS Agent Sam Hanna strolled into work as if he didn't have a care in the world. Case loads were light and his partner, NCIS Agent G. Callen, had hooked up temporarily with some girl so he wasn't bugging Sam day and night with his chronic insomnia. Sam smiled as he nodded greetings to his various co-workers as he headed to his desk.

LAPD liaison, Detective Martin Deeks, Marty to his friends, slammed the phone down in frustration as Sam walked up.

Sam asked, "Problem?"

Marty looked up from the phone, "Only for you. Here." He hands Sam a stack of messages. "I swear if they call back one more time, I'm going to rip your phone out of its socket." Marty stood and declared, "I am not your answering service."

Sam grinned, "No one said you were." He looked down at the messages and his grin slipped off his face.

Sensing the change in mood, Marty asked, "What? Is there a problem?"

Sam waved the messages, "These are all from Hawaii. That's where Kensi is."

Marty questioned, "You think something is wrong? Why wouldn't they tell me if something is wrong?"

Callen came up behind Sam, "What's wrong with Kensi?"

Marty replied, "Don't know. Sam's had several calls from Hawaii over the past couple of hours."

Sam look them over, "Kono, Chin and Steve. Don't seen any from Jersey. Deeks, why didn't you ask 'em why they were calling? You know Kensi's in Hawaii visiting Steve and Danny."

Marty replied, "All they did is ask for you and left a number. So call 'em."

Sam nodded, "Yeah." He pulled out his cell and called the Hawaii State Police Headquarters.

Callen nodded to Marty and ordered, "Call Kensi's cell."

Marty agreed, "Right. She is my partner." He flipped open his own cell and pressed one.

Callen watched and commented, "Really. Number one."

Marty looked up and defensively replied, "Well...yeah. Hetty's number two."

Callen shook his head, "You really have no life."

Marty whined as he listened to the message that came across his phone, "Look who's talking. Huh, that's weird."

Callen asked, "What?"

Marty replied as he re-dialed, "Her phone is ringing as disconnected." He listened again... same thing.

Callen pulled out his own phone and called the number getting the same results, "I don't like this."

Marty grumbled, "I just talked to her last night. Everything was fine."

Henrietta Lange, Operations Manager, arrived and commented, "You boys look tense. What's going on?"

Marty replied, "Don't know yet. Might have a problem with Kensi."

Callen with phone to his ear just shook his head.

Hetty looked concerned, "I thought Ms. Blye went to Hawaii on vacation."

Callen slammed his phone shut, "She did." He turned to Sam, "Any luck."

Sam replied, "Busy signal."

Callen responded, "Keep trying."

Sam exclaimed, "Finally."

Callen, Marty and Hetty all watched as he was connected to Hawaii.

Disembodied voice through the cell, "McGarrett."

Sam said, "Hey buddy... What's going on?"

"Sam thanks for calling... we've got some problems," replied Steve as he went on to explain about the shooting and kidnapping by Colonel Chang Hai.

Sam asked, "How many dead?" Marty jerked at that as Callen and Hetty looked even more worried.

Steve reported, "Five dead. Three in the initial incursion. Two at the hospital. A dozen wounded.. varying degrees."

Sam asked, "Any news on Kensi?"

Steve replied, "No. Nothing yet. Look, I need you to do me a favor."

Sam responded, "What do you need?"

Steve answered, "I'm getting the team together. Kono's tracking down our old group. I could use you here but I need you to stop and pick up someone in Santa Monica."

Sam said, "We'll be on the first flight. Who do you need us to pick up?"

Steve replied, "Sheppard. You know we're going to need a good pilot and he was the best."

Sam responded, "Shep... Flyboy still in the biz? I figured he would have retired after that mess in Afghanistan."

"No, he's still flying... not sure from what port of call but he's supposed to be on vacation in Santa Monica. I'll send the address to your phone," said Steve.

Sam answered, "I'm on it. We'll be there as soon as possible." He disconnected the call and turned to the concerned faces of his team. He simply said, "Kensi and Danny are in trouble. Old Seal business."

Eric Beale, NCIS Analysis, leaned over the upper platform and said, "I can get you on a flight to Hawaii within the hour." Nell Jones, his cohort, stood beside him watching the group below.

Sam called back up, "We have to go to Santa Monica first."

Hetty interrupted, "Why the delay?"

Sam replied, "Gotta pick up a friend who's on vacation there."

Marty asked, "Who?"

Sam answered, "The guy's name is John Sheppard. He's an Air Force pilot."

Hetty exclaimed, "Colonel John Sheppard?!"

Sam was shocked, "Colonel? Last I heard he was in trouble with the brass again and permanently stuck at Major."

Hetty straightened her lapel as she regained her composure, "Things change. He's a full bird Colonel."

Sam questioned, "How the hell do you know that?"

Hetty replied mysteriously, "I don't believe you should be wasting your time asking me irrelevant questions Mr. Hanna. Eric will make arrangements for us to fly to Santa Monica. Pick up Colonel Sheppard and then fly on to Hawaii." She looked up, "Mr. Beale, please use the number in my rolodex for General Jack O'Neill. He'll provide transport by the Air Force." She walked away without waiting to see if her orders were being followed.

Marty asked the room, "Air Force? I thought you guys worked with the Navy."

Callen and Hanna stared after Hetty's retreating figure before looking up to Eric who shrugged.

* * *

**_Shutters on the Beach, Santa Monica, California_**

Marty looked around the luxury hotel and commented, "This place probably cost more for one week than my apartment does for a year."

Sam snorted, "A roach motel costs more than that hovel."

Callen looked around at the obvious signs of wealth, "While I agree that Deeks' place does rate right up there with a roach motel... this place is kinda pricy for an Air Force Colonel."

Hetty interrupted, "I wouldn't worry Mr. Callen... the Colonel can afford it."

Callen looked at her, "You know more than your telling... again."

Ignoring the men, Hetty walked up to the front desk and smiled at the young blond clerk, "Miss, can you tell me where I can find Colonel John Sheppard?"

Behind her, Callen looked to Sam, "I thought this guy was a friend of yours."

Sam shrugged, "I'm thinking I know him less and less."

The desk clerk blushed as she replied, "Colonel and Mrs. Sheppard headed down to the beach a couple of hours ago to do some surfing. I can put a message in their box if you'd like."

Hetty replied, "That won't be necessary my dear. We'll find him."

Sam exclaimed, "When'd he get married again?"

Marty asked, "Again?"

Sam nodded, "He swore off marriage after the first one divorced him. Said he wasn't husband material."

Callen's eyebrows lifted, "Guess he changed his mind. You did say you haven't seen him in almost six years."

Hetty thanked the clerk and turned to look at her team, "Don't worry Mr. Hanna, I'm sure you and Colonel Sheppard will have plenty of time to catch up on the flight to Hawaii."

Sam mumbled, "You're right Hetty. Let's go find him so we can help Kensi and Danny. At least the surfing is still the same."

* * *

**_Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Steve paced as he spoke into the phone, "Thank you Governor. You won't regret this." He placed the receiver back into the cradle and faced Chin. "The Governor has given us the go ahead to use whatever resources we need to bring the situation under control and find our missing people."

Chin asked suspiciously, "Since when did he give us carte blanche? He likes to keep us on a tight leash. There must be a catch."

Steve replied, "Normally I'd agree with you but apparently he got a phone call from a Ms. Henrietta Lange of NCIS Office of Special Projects who apparently he owes a few favors."

Chin smiled, "She must be the infamous Hetty that Kensi has mentioned a few times."

Steve returned the grin, "I do believe so. The Governor all but ordered me to do whatever I had to resolve the matter to Ms. Lange's satisfaction."

Chin responded, "I can't wait to meet her."

Kono entered, "Who Cuz?"

Chin turned to his favorite cousin, "Hetty. Seems she has our Governor wrapped around her little finger."

Steve interrupted, "You'll be meeting her soon enough. She's on her way here with the rest of Kensi's team."

Kono nodded, "Looking forward to it Boss. In the meantime, I've got some news that you're not gonna like."

Steve frowned, "You had trouble finding my former teammates?"

Kono shook her head negatively, "I found them alright." She headed over to the smart table and inserted a USB drive. She started punching keys as she said, "All of them are dead except one who is currently missing."

Steve yelled, "What?! Why am I just finding out about this?"

Chin simultaneously asked, "How?"

Kono answered, "Probably because most of them were ordinary incidents... nothing tied any of them together."

Steve looked over at the main screen as he ordered, "Explain."

Kono tapped a few more buttons then with a flick of her wrist the files began opening up on the main board. She went over to stand with the others.

Chin read, "Sgt. Ezra Johnson killed in an auto accident by a drunk driver while on leave. He was at his sister's wedding. The driver is in jail pending a trial."

Steve continued, "Lt. James Freemason killed overseas in Kandahar by random UID. No suspects in custody."

Kono read, "Cpt. Christopher Peretti died of a brain aneurysm while deployed on the USS Ronald Regan in the Atlantic. The death was ruled natural causes by the corpsman on duty."

Chin went on, "The only suspicious one is Staff Sgt. Michael Scott. He was reported missing last week when he failed to show up for duty. NCIS in Washington DC is currently investigating. Lead investigator is a former Marine Gunnery Sgt., Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Case is currently cold... no viable leads."

Steve realized, "These all occurred in the past two weeks. In light of our current situation, I'd have to say everything is related. Colonel Hai must be behind all of this." He turned to Kono, "Get me the NCIS director in DC on the line. Maybe they've turned up something that isn't in the reports."

Kono nodded, "We working with them Boss?"

Steve answered, "Yes, let's all be co-operative for now. Kono, when you finish, I want you to go through each one of these cases with a fine tooth comb... find me a link."

Kono replied, "You got it."

Steve acknowledge her with a nod as he continued to study the board.

Chin placed a hand on his shoulder and said with as much confidence as he could muster, "We'll find them."

Steve replied, "Yeah, I just hope it won't be too late."

* * *

**_Unidentified location in Hawaiian Jungle_**

In a cage suspended about twenty feet in the air, Kensi carefully crawled over to Danny. She shook his shoulder as she whispered, "Jersey, hey Jersey wake up."

Danny moaned as he woke to a searing pain, "I hope you got the license number of that truck." He cautiously opened his eyes and stared through the bars at the ground several feet below.

Feeling nauseous, he groaned, "Please tell me I have a concussion and am seriously delusional and that is not the jungle down there."

Kensi carefully shook her head, "Sorry Jersey...we're seriously in deep."

He carefully turned his head to look at her and saw she was sitting beside him with her hands bound behind her back. Seeing her predicament, he realized he was lying face down on the cage bars with his own hands bound behind him. He pounded his head against the bar, "No, no, no...this has got to be his fault."

Kensi asked, "Whose fault?"

Danny replied, "Steve 'Trouble Magnet' McGarrett."

* * *

**_Shutters on the Beach, Santa Monica, California_**

Marty looked at the various women walking and lying around in varying styles of skimpy bikini's and asked appreciatively, "So how we gonna spot this guy in all these... people."

Callen slapped him on the head and said seriously, "Stop that. This is serious."

Sam glared at him and growled, "Did you forget your partner... Kensi is missing."

Marty squirmed, "Of course not but I don't even know what this guy looks like... so how am I supposed to spot him?

Callen said "We split up and look for someone that looks military, then point him out to Sam or Hetty to identify." He looked over at Sam, "Do you know if he has any tattoos that may help us identify him."

Sam shook his head, "He's only got one on his wrist. It will probably be difficult to spot unless you're right up on him."

Hetty ordered, "Let's get looking."

Everyone nodded as they split off into different directions.

* * *

Hetty admired the variety of six pack abs she passed as she looked at all the males in her direction. No sign of the Colonel or his wife. Maybe one of the others would have better luck.

* * *

Sam shoved past people as he craned his next. "Scuze me. Pardon me." He scowled when he reached the end of his stretch. No luck. He swung back around and moved to rejoin the others.

* * *

Callen spotted a dark haired man supporting a military style buzz cut talking to a woman at a nearby kiosk. He headed over and asked, "Excuse me, are you Colonel Sheppard?" The man shook his head, "Sorry Pal, not me."

Callen nodded, "Thanks." He sighed as he headed back the way he came.

* * *

Marty groaned in disappointment... not a military looking person anywhere. Just a bunch of beach bums... and bunnies. He smiled as another bunny went past. He turned to head back when he bumped into a dark haired man carrying a surf board. "Hey, sorry man."

The man drawled, "No problem, probably my fault anyway."

Marty reached down and picked up the man's sunglasses that had fallen when they collided.

"Thanks," the man said as he took his glasses and turned away.

* * *

Sam met back up with Callen and Hetty. Both shook their heads... no luck.

Callen asked, "What about Deeks?" He turned towards the direction the other man had gone and spotted him talking to a dark haired man. "There he is."

Sam and Hetty turned to look in the direction that Callen indicated. Sam exclaimed, "That's him."

Callen asked confused, "That's who?"

Sam replied exasperated, "Shep. The guy Deeks is letting get away."

Callen responded, "No way. That is not a military cut... I was in the military and that is not it. That hair is way too long to be regulation. Looks more like a bunch of little mohawks the way the water is spiking it."

Hetty replied, "Be that as it may Mr. Callen. That is indeed Colonel Sheppard. I'd recognize those cowlicks anywhere." She looked at her two companions, "Don't just stand there... go get him."

Sam and Callen hurried off in the direction Deeks was standing.

Marty looked up and saw them coming and started to apologize, "Sorry guys. No..." They rushed pass him without a word. He turned to follow them. Confused he called, "Did I miss something?"

The three men quickly caught up with their quarry just as he reached a woman in a red one piece suit. She was an attractive brunette with shoulder length curly brown hair. They heard her ask, "John, friends of yours?"

John said, "Uh? Who?" The woman pointed behind him. He turned and was engulfed in a hug.

Sam yelled, "Shep!" Callen and Deeks came to a halt a few feet away.

Sam set John back down as John blurted, "Sam... Sam Hanna! How the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 02 - AN in Prologue_**

* * *

**_Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Kono organized the collected data on the smart board as she kept a surreptitious eye on Steve who was agitatedly pacing back and forth in his office as he waited to be connected to Leon Vance, the NCIS Director.

Chin stepped up to the table and with a casual nod asked, "How's he holding up?"

Kono replied, "I haven't seen him this fidgety since we went after Hesse and the asset forfeiture locker."

Chin agreed, "Yeah." He looked over the data and asked, "Cuz, why'd you add Taylor and Hart's death?"

"Well, we know Taylor had turned to mercenary but Hart died in a campaign against this guy," she quickly tapped several keys on the table and a picture of an older Korean soldier flashed up beside the two former Seals.

Chin responded, "Han Ji Woon."

Kono nodded, "Han Ji Woon came up in the ranks under Colonel Change Hai before his alleged death."

Chin mused "Coincidence?"

Kono smiled, "Not likely. What was it you always say about coincidences Cuz?"

Steve interrupted as he came over, "They usually take a lot of planning." He turned to look at Kono, "What are you thinking?"

Kono answered, "What if your friend Hart was the first and not just an op gone bad?"

Steve stared at the board in contemplation. "It's possible Woon was still working for or with Hai." He fell silent as Chin and Kono exchanged a concerned glance.

Chin asked, "What about Vance? NCIS gonna cooperate?"

Steve absently nodded as he tapped keys on the screen, "Yeah, he said he'd have someone from his office that is familiar with the case courier the files here."

Chin's eyebrow climbed as he questioned, "And he didn't have a problem with giving us the information. Navy usually like to police their own." Kono agreed with his assessment.

Steve looked over at his teammates as he calmly replied, "He did till I let him know that Ms. Lange would be here in a few hours and that she had already promised NCIS's full co-operation."

Kono whistled, "Good use of resources Boss."

Chin asked, "Is NCIS taking the lead?"

"No. Both the Governor and Ms. Lange felt that 5-0 would be the better choice for lead since we have all the connections and authority on the island. Vance and Special Agent Gibbs weren't happy with the decision but have chosen not to fight it yet," answered Steve.

Kono commented, "Well that's something at least. Is the Special Ops group already on their way?"

Chin replied, "They called in when they arrived in Santa Monica and are supposed to check back in as soon as they get a hold of Sheppard."

Steve nodded, "In the meantime, Chin I want you to go meet up with Kawica and see if the Kapu have reported seeing a group of strangers hanging in or around the forestry areas."

Chin nodded as he grabbed his helmet, "On my way."

Kono looked to Steve, "What about me Boss?"

"Keep digging. See if Taylor and Woon are connected or if there is a hint that he may have worked with Hai. Then call Kamekona and tell him to set up a buffet dinner in the break room. I've a feeling our guests will probably be hungry by the time they arrive."

The elevator dinged before Kono could reply, a little girl ran from the elevator and straight to Steve, "Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve where's Danno?" An attractive brunette followed close behind.

Rachel Edwards gave a nervous smile as she stated, "Sorry Steven. Grace was watching television when a special news report said he and a federal agent had been kidnapped from a restaurant downtown."

Steve looked shell-shocked at the sudden appearance of Danny's ex-wife and child.

* * *

**_Unidentified location in Hawaiian Jungle_**

Danny questioned, "You see anybody since you've been conscious?"

Kensi replied, "There's a guy staked to the ground about a hundred yards behind us. But other than that no."

Danny squirmed to look behind him causing the cage to rattle precariously and a bolt of pain to shoot through his shoulder, "What? Where? Who is it?

Kensi yelled, "Jersey stop before you cause that teeny tiny rope holding us up to snap and we crash to our certain deaths."

Danny froze and gulped, "Sorry." He held himself stiffly as he waited for the cage to stop swaying and the pain from his shoulder wound to subside.

Kensi replied, "It's okay. Just don't do that again. Let me be the eyes for awhile. Okay."

"Alright. Okay," mumbled Danny.

Kensi eyed the growing red stain on his shirt with concern. "Hey Jersey. I don't wanna be the bearer of more bad news..."

"Really," he interrupted sarcastically. "Go ahead lay it on me."

"You're bleeding again. Looks like the bullet wound has opened back up," replied Kensi in a whisper.

"Well isn't that wonderful. Don't worry I'll probably die of lead poisoning before I bleed to death," he answered fatalistically.

Ignoring his pessimistic attitude, Kensi commented, "We need to find some way of slowing or stopping the blood flow."

Danny replied, "Only way we're gonna be able to do that is to get these ropes off."

Kensi looked around as she absently agreed, "Yeah."

* * *

**_NCIS Headquarters, Russell-Knox Building, Quantico, VA_**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stomped down the steps leading to the bull pen as he called out to his team. "Conference room in two." That would give him just enough time to get a cup of coffee for what he knew was going to be the beginnings of an annoying case. Nobody usurped his authority and got away with it.

Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo looked over to his partner and sometimes sidekick, Special Agent Timothy McGee and rhetorically asked, "What did you do McBluff?"

Special Agent Ziva David replied, "Perhaps it is you that have enflamed Gibbs this afternoon."

Tim interjected, "I think you mean enraged."

Ziva responded, "Enraged... enflamed... means the same thing."

McGee replied, "Eh... huh."

Tony interrupted, "Forget it McGee. Doesn't matter. Something's got the Boss knickers in a bunch."

Ziva stood, "Then I guess we better get to the conference room. Wouldn't want to be late and make him angrier than he already is."

Tim nodded, "Absolutely." He scooped up his I-Pad and headed up the stairs not looking back to see if the rest of his team was following.

* * *

Five minutes later, Gibbs strolled through the conference room door as he took a sip of his coffee. His team was already seated at the table looking around in curiosity.

Tony spoke up, "Did we catch a case Boss?"

Gibbs carefully placed his cup down on the table before he replied, "No. But the Scott case appears to be heating up."

"That the cold case of the Staff Sgt. suspected of going AWOL but no clues Boss?" asked Tim as he tapped on his I-Pad to bring up his notes on the Scott case.

"Yep, seems the Staff Sgt. was on loan a few years ago to a Navy Seal team and team members have been dropping dead over the last few weeks," replied Gibbs.

"So maybe he didn't go AWOL after all," injected Tony. "We just haven't found the body."

"How many have died?" asked Ziva.

Gibbs opened a folder and replied, "In addition to our vic, I've got one natural cause, two behind enemy lines, one by a drunk driver and one killed by federal authorities in Hawaii."

"Federal authorities?" asked Tim with renewed interest. He was always looking for new plot lines for his L J Tibbs book series.

"Former Seal Nick Taylor was shot and killed by the head of the Hawaiian Governor's task force when he apparently went rogue and laid siege to this guy's house. Ironically, the guy that shot him is also a member of the Seal Team," responded Gibbs.

Tony commented, "Sounds like a movie of the week plot."

Gibbs glared at him as he responded, "I have been informed by Director Vance that we are to turn over all our files on Staff Sgt. Scott to the task force."

"We're not gonna do it are we Boss?" asked Tony.

"No Dinozzo, we're not. Vance may have agreed to it but I have no intention of just turning our files over and walking away. Which is why I have arranged a flight out within the hour. I need everyone to pull their to go bags out and we need to move out now. We'll discuss the particulars on the way," replied Gibbs.

"Vance agreed to let us fly to Hawaii? Wow, I'm impressed," commented Tony as he closed his eyes and pictured a bevy of Hawaiian babes hula dancing. His musings came to an abrupt halt as he felt a wrap to the back of the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dinozzo. We're going to Hawaii on business not to get laid," growled Gibbs in irritation.

"Sorry Boss," mumbled Tony contritely. "Won't happen again."

Ziva snorted in disbelief.

Gibbs turned to McGee, "Pull full jackets on the remaining members of the team. Get everything you can find in the next fifteen minutes on former Lt. Samuel Hanna, Staff Sgt. Michael Scott and Naval Reservist, Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett."

"On it Boss," replied Tim as he rushed from the room.

"Hanna's with the Special Ops branch in LA ?" asked Ziva.

"He is. Ziva, I want you to grab McGee's bag and then you and Tony head to the air strip. McGee and I'll be right behind you. I wanna check in with Abby before we leave," continued Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva nodded as they headed out of the room, just as Vance walked in the door. They hesitated a moment before continuing on their mission. Gibbs didn't need their help to handle the Director.

"By the way McGee rushed by me, can I assume you aren't going to follow my orders?" asked Leon as he shut the door behind the two departing agents.

"Sure I am. I'm going to courier the files over to Hawaii just like you ordered and then I'm gonna offer up my team's services to the task force," replied Gibbs.

"Did you tell them about the incident in Hawaii a few hours ago where a NCIS Agent Blye has been kidnapped along with a Honolulu Police Detective?" questioned Leon. He didn't bother to object to Gibbs plan since he knew it was futile.

"Not yet. I plan on giving a full briefing on the flight over," said Gibbs.

"I'll give your team a week and you are to report directly to Henrietta Lange," answered Leon.

Gibbs nodded as he headed out of the room. With Blye's kidnapping he wasn't surprised Hetty had already been called in. He needed another cup of coffee.

* * *

**_Shutters on the Beach, Santa Monica, California_**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard watched as a heavily muscled bald African-American picked up her husband in what could only be referred to as a bear hug. She smiled at the spectacle they made till her eyes fell on the women standing off to the side... Henrietta Lange. She immediately stood and asked with a frown, "What's going on?" She directed her question to the woman she presumed to be in charge of the group.

Sam put John back down with one last hug, "Man it is good to see you. You're looking good. Still a little underfed."

John laughed, "Good to see you too Sam." He then glanced at Elizabeth and seeing the seriousness of her gaze followed her eyes to Hetty. "Hetty, what are you doing here?"

Hetty grimaced, "Looking for you. I'm very sorry to interrupt your honeymoon but we need your help." John and Elizabeth shared a knowing glance before Hetty continued with a brief smile, "Not that kind... we need your help John with a rescue mission."

Sam interjected, "Someone is targeting my old Seal Team. Could be they're after you too since you used to fly us around."

John turned serious, "What's the damages?"

Callen replied, "Five dead, one missing, two civilian hostages."

Elizabeth murmured, "My god. Who's left?"

Sam replied, "Mikey is missing. Steve, me and you are the only ones left standing."

Marty interjected, "I hate to be the one with common sense but do you guys think we can take this too a less public venue... the locals are starting to look a little concerned."

Without looking around, Elizabeth replied, "Of course, we'll meet you at the hotel in a few minutes. We can talk in our room. We're staying in the penthouse suite."

* * *

Approximately ten minutes later, Elizabeth apologized, "Forgive me. I think we skipped a step on the beach. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir and I guess you know my husband, Colonel John Sheppard."

John said, "No, I only know Sam and Hetty."

Hetty spoke up as she pointed to the individual's of her team, "This is Martin Deeks and Callen. They work at NCIS with myself and Mr. Hanna." The men exchanged brief handshakes.

John replied, "Pleased to meet you both. Do we know who is doing this?"

Sam answered, "Colonel Chang Hai."

John grunted, "He's dead. I'm pretty sure I witnessed McGarrett putting a round in his head."

Elizabeth asked, "McGarrett? Whose McGarrett?"

Sam responded, "The LT who was in charge of the mission. He's moved over to the reserves now and heads up a task force in Hawaii. Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. That's where we think Hai is now."

"Steven...Steve McGarrett. Navy Seal McGarrett?" questioned Elizabeth. John glanced over to her catching the slight tremor in her voice.

Callen answered, "Yes, that's him. Do you know him?"

"We've met," she caught John's eye and with a minute shake of the head he understood that they would talk about it later in private. "It was many years ago, I was working a peace treaty summit for the UN."

"We need to head to the airport as soon as possible. General O'Neill has arranged a flight to Hawaii," stated Hetty.

"O'Neill! How did he get involved?" exclaimed John.

Hetty replied significantly, "Under the circumstances. I called him. He thinks a snake may be loose in the garden of Eden."

Elizabeth and John paled as he murmured, "Damn. When it rains it pours."

Marty, Sam and Callen exchanged looks of confusion.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Part 03 - AN in Prologue_**

* * *

**_Kapu Club House, Tropics Bar and Grill, Hilton Hawaiian Village, Waikiki Beach_**

Chin looked around the crowded parking lot of the Tropics Bar for a place to park his bike. Finding one, he parked and rushed into the establishment. He knew Danny and Kensi were counting on him to make a deal with the head of the Kapu. Every second could mean the difference between life and death. Stepping into the main room, he spotted his quarry immediately. He hurried forward, "Kawica, can we talk?" he asked.

Kawica looked up and met the gaze of the Hawaiian Detective, "Detective Kelly, welcome. What can the Kapu do for Five-O". He gestured for Chin to join him at his table.

"Mahalo, I'm sure you've heard about the shootout at Uncle Clays," replied Chin.

"Two haoles got pinched by a group of pupule haoles. Has nothing to do with the Kapu," he answered with a shrug.

"We need your help," Chin solemnly stated.

"Kapu don't involve themselves in haoles problems," protested Kawica.

"Not just the haoles problems brah," said Chin as he pulled out three photos and laid them on the table.

Kawica looked over the photos with growing anger as Chin continued, "Melelu and Makewi Kilapui were celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary. Their daughter Meleana no longer has parents. Ioana Skye just started college a few weeks ago, she was an only child of two hardworking islanders. I don't consider this to be a haole problem."

Kawica slammed his fist down, "Do you know who is responsible for these atrocities?"

"A group of Koreans... not mainlanders. We think they may be hiding out in one of the forests but we just don't have the manpower to check them," Chin paused a moment, "You do."

Kawica jumped up, "Leave it to the Kapu. If they are still on the island, we'll find them. No one disrespects our land or our people."

Chin nodded as he also stood and held out his hand, "Mahalo brah."

Kawica grabbed his wrist, "He mea'ole. We'll be in touch."

* * *

**_Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Steve pulled Gracie into his lap as he tells her, "Danno will be fine. Leave it up to Uncle Steve, Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin. We'll get him back."

Gracie asked, "Do you know where he is? The TV said he was shot." Her eyes grew wet with tears as her bottom lip trembled.

Rachael stood beside Steve and reached over and wiped her daughter's tears, "Sweetheart, you know your Daddy. He may get himself in a bind every once and awhile but he always comes through in one piece."

Steve interjected cheerfully, "Yeah. He's probably already free and just waiting for me to pick him up."

Gracie gave a brief chuckle with the beginnings of a small smile, "Danno's gonna blame you for being late...again."

Steve grinned, "Probably."

Rachel asked, "Would it be alright if we stayed here for awhile? Stan's out of town on business. And I'd like to be here when Daniel returns."

He answered, "Of course. Matter of fact, I think I still have that Disney Princess' DVD in my desk drawer." He put Grace down with one last hug. "Now Grace, I want you to take your mommy into my office and she'll set the movie up for you. Kamekona should be here soon with refreshments."

Grace asked, "Shaved Ice?"

Steve tweaked her nose, "We'll see."

Rachel looked him in the eye and said, "Thank you Steven."

Steve replied, "You're welcome."

The elevator dinged and they all looked up to see Kono return. She reported, "Hey Boss. Just spoke with Charlie. He's finished processing in all the evidence collected by HPD's CSI unit. He said you can stop by to go over everything when you're ready."

"Thanks Kono. How about Kamekona? He on his way?" asked Steve as he walked towards the smart table. Rachel and Grace headed into Steve's office.

"Said it would take him a couple hours to set up the buffet... also says he'll be sending the bill to you," she replied as she walked over to join him at the smart table.

Steve grunted as he pulled up the pictures from the restaurant, "Fill out a requisition form and send it to the Governor to pay the bill."

Kono nodded, "You got it Boss." She headed into Danny's office to appropriate the requisition form.

Steve's cell phone rang from an unknown number. He picked it up, "McGarrett."

A disembodied voice answered, "Commander McGarrett, this is Hetty Lange."

* * *

**_NCIS Team in flight over the Continental US_**

Ziva closed her phone with a sigh. McGee, sitting next to her on the flight asked, "Anything wrong?"

Ziva shook her head, "Wrong... no. Abby has texted me ten times in the past thirty minutes. Even after talking with Gibbs before we left, she is still upset that we are going to Hawaii. I believe she is still upset over Jenny's death while we were on assignment."

McGee nodded, "Aren't we all. But you should feel lucky."

Ziva asked confused, "Why?"

"I've gotten twenty messages in the past thirty minutes," he replied in a serious tone causing Ziva to laugh.

* * *

Tony looked up from the report he was reading when he heard the laughter coming from the row in front of him. He frowned in annoyance, why did McFly get to sit with Ziva. He looked to his seating companion, Gibbs.

Ignoring Tony's stare, Gibbs unbuckled his seatbelt and stood, "Hey McGee. Pass out the files you were able to pull on the potential vics."

Tim replied, "Sure Boss." He handed the folders out randomly. The one on Michael Scott to Gibbs, the one on Steve McGarrett to Ziva and the one on Sam Hanna to Tony. He also pulled out the initial kidnapping report on Williams and Blye and kept that one for himself. He'd skimmed the personnel folders of the vics as he'd gathered the information but hadn't had time to review the reports that the Honolulu Police Department had filed.

Ziva flipped open her file and whistled in appreciation. "Nice," she admired. "Hey McGee, I think Abby will need a copy of this one." She holds up a picture of Steve McGarrett in swim trunks.

Tony complained, "Maybe I should take McGarrett's file and you look over Hanna's."

Ziva snorted, "Why? Jealous?"

Tony protested, "Of a testosterone filled Seal. No way. His IQ is probably in the double digits."

Ziva replied, "Graduated from Annapolis top of his class and currently heads up the Governor's Task Force in Hawaii. Not exactly a man with boulders in his head."

"Rocks," replied Tim, "But you probably shouldn't give Abby ideas... she's got enough tattoos."

Tony commented, "I thought you liked Abby's tattoos McProbie?"

Tim answered, "I do. I just think she has enough... no reason for her to ogle some picture of a half naked man."

Ziva responded, "Maybe it is you who are jealous and not Tony."

Tim protested, "I'm not jealous of Abby. I'll have you know I have a girlfriend."

Tony quipped, "Inflatable or cardboard cut-out?"

Tim frowned, "Very funny Tony."

"So does that mean that you wouldn't be interested in seeing Abby's new tattoo?" asked Ziva.

"What? What new tattoo?" questioned Tim.

"I've seen it," declared Tony in a sing-song voice.

"Where?" yelled Tim.

Whack. "Ouch," whined Tony. "What'd I do?"

"Stop baiting McGee." Gibbs gave his team an evil eyed glare, "Are you all done with the chit chat? Cause I think we all have more important matters to deal with then drooling over the body of a Navy Seal, Abby's tattoos, or McGee and Dinozzo's petty jealousies. I'm pretty sure Commander McGarrett is more interested in rescuing his team members both current and former along with Agent Blye then in meeting any of you."

"Yes Boss," mumbled Tony quietly.

"Sorry Gibbs," answered a subdued Ziva.

"Yes Sir," replied a contrite McGee.

With another glare to get his point across, Gibbs ordered, "McGee, what does the incident report say?"

McGee grabbed up the abandoned folder from his seat and replied, "Not much Boss. Just vic counts. Looks like any evidence they collected hasn't come through the computer systems yet. We didn't even get crime scene photos."

* * *

**_NCIS LA Team and Sheppards in flight over the Pacific Ocean_**

"Commander McGarrett, this is Hetty Lange," said Hetty into her cell phone.

"Ms. Lange, I take it you are calling to let me know you've picked up Sheppard and are on your way to Hawaii?" asked Steve over the phone.

"Yes, let me put you on speaker," replied Hetty. "I've got Sam here with me as well."

Sam jumped in, "Steve any news on Danny or Kensi?"

Steve replied, "Nothing yet. But Chin's out talking to the Kapu so we can get the forests covered. Hai liked to go to ground in the mountainous range in Korea so I imagine he's doing the same thing here."

Hetty questions, "Kapu?"

"They are a group of native Hawaiians that look after the islands and their fellow islanders. Sort of an internal police force," answered Steve.

Sam interjected, "I've heard of them. Cocaine dealers turned legit that don't take kindly to strangers... or mainlanders. You sure they'll help. Kensi and Jersey aren't natives."

"They'll help. A few of the people at the restaurant that were injured in the initial attack just died and they were islanders... that alone should ensure Kawica's assistance," responded Steve. "You have any problems collecting Shep?"

"Nah man. He was chillin' on the beach," said Sam.

"Shep's always been kinda laid back. I look forward to seeing you both when you land. Gotta ETA?" asked Steve.

Hetty answered, "We should be arriving at Hickam Airfield in about five hours."

"Hickam? You didn't take a commercial or Navy transport?" questioned Steve.

"Not this time. The Air Force was more than willing to accommodate our request," Hetty replied.

"Alright, I'll have someone meet you," offered Steve.

"That would be appreciated Commander," she replied.

"K," he said before hanging up.

Hetty's eyebrows went up, "The Commander is a man of few words."

Sam grinned, "You can say it Hetty. He lacks social graces."

"Indeed," she replied as she ordered, "Maybe you should check on your friend."

* * *

Meanwhile in the back of the transport plane, Elizabeth laid her head on John's shoulder as she ordered, "Relax John. We'll be there soon."

"I just don't like other people flying me around," he whined as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tighter to his side.

She snorted, "No kidding."

John said, "Well I guess you could tell me what that was about you and Steve back at the hotel."

Elizabeth groaned silently. She was hoping he would have forgotten that by now. She sighed, "It wasn't one of my finer moments. We had a whirlwind courtship, more physical than anything else." John hand tensed on her shoulder but he didn't interrupt. She smiled, "You have nothing to worry about. It was over a long time ago. In fact we were only together three days."

John asked curiously, "What happened?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I didn't know he was Navy and when I found out I was less that pleased. That was during what you would call my anti-military phase. I called him a jackbooted thug and dumped him on the spot. Again not really one of the moments you would write home about."

"Ouch. Jackbooted thug huh," he parroted causing Elizabeth to wince in remembered guilt. "Maybe he's forgotten you by now... you did say it happened years ago."

Elizabeth replied, "Would you have forgotten?"

John hemmed and hawed before admitting, "Probably not. Might have even scarred me for life."

Elizabeth wrapped him on the chest with her open palm, "Stop." She smiled before she continued teasingly, "You know he could be pining away for me all this time."

John grunted, "Doubt it."

Elizabeth leaned her head back so she could look him in the eye, "Are you jealous?"

John answered carefully, "No, it was before we met and if I didn't get jealous of Simon and you don't seem to be jealous of Nancy then I can't very well hold a prior relationship with McGarrett against you. He's a good man."

Elizabeth responded, "That's so sweet... a complete lie but sweet nonetheless. But I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. The only lingering feelings I have for him is guilt."

John grinned, "Don't sweat it. I still love you."

Elizabeth remarked, "I love you too."

They shared a kiss before John lifted his head and looked around. After making sure no one was within hearing distance he asked, "You think the SGC is right about Hai being a Goa'uld?"

Elizabeth answered, "I called Jack while you were packing. They don't have any evidence but just going on the fact that he was shot in the head and has turned up alive is enough to warrant an investigation."

John said, "Agreed."

Elizabeth continued, "SGA-2 is on standby if we need them. Lorne isn't doing anything pressing since we've moved Atlantis to the dark side of the moon."

John laughed, "Sometimes I feel I work at Moonbase Alpha."

Elizabeth remarked, "I guess that makes me Koenig."

John answered, "Uh huh. That's Jack. You are definitely the sexy alien princess, Maya, and I'm the handsome debonair warrior, Tony."

"Role-playing already?" asked Sam as he came up to them.

John responded as Elizabeth sat up straighter and patted down her hair, "Nothing wrong with role-playing."

"John!" she squawked in embarrassment as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. John's always been full of hot air. I just wonder how a flea bitten lothario like him ended up with a class act like you," Sam replied.

"Hey!" it was John's turn to protest.

* * *

Further up the plane, Callen moved to join Hetty in Sam's vacated seat, "Why do I feel that once again you know more than you are saying?"

Hetty replied, "Because Mr. Callen you have a suspicious and paranoid mind."

Callen nodded sagely, "Maybe so but that doesn't mean it isn't true."

Hetty sighed, "Things will be revealed in due time if they are needed. Some things are better left unsaid."

Callen shook his head negatively. He knew Hetty wouldn't talk unless she wanted to and right now it appeared she didn't. He glanced up and watched Sam and John walk by as he changed the subject, "How does someone like that make it to Colonel?"

"Colonel Sheppard is a man of many hidden talents," she answered mysteriously.

Callen snorted, "Bet you know a lot about that too." She didn't bother to confirm his suspicions.

* * *

Deeks looks up as John and Sam headed to the front of the plane. "Hey, where are you guys going?"

Sam said, "John wants to see if they'll let him fly the plane."

Deeks asked, "Can you do that? Is that even safe? Do you have a pilot's license?"

Sam laughed as John answered with a twinkle in his eye, "I think my license expired a few years ago."

Deeks paled as he jumped up and turned towards the back of the plane and shouted, "Hetty!"

* * *

**_Unidentified location in Hawaiian Jungle_**

Danny grunted and groaned as he used his teeth to try and untie the knots on Kensi's hands. He mumbled, "Kuhsi hiss nnt werkin."

Kensi shook her head, "What? I didn't understand you. I don't think this is working."

Danny growled in frustration.

"Ouch. You bit me," Kensi yelped as she jerked her hands away.

Danny spit out the piece of rope left in his mouth as he replied, "Sorry. Mouth slipped."

"Sure it did Jersey. Be careful next time. Now I'll probably need a rabies shot on top of everything else," grumbled Kensi.

"Seriously. You didn't just compare me to a dog," responded Danny in disgust. "I am not a dog."

Kensi sighed as she once again surveyed their surroundings, "I'm sorry Jersey. I'm frustrated and I shouldn't be taking out on you. Although you do have adorable puppy eyes."

Danny grinned, "That's better. Come on let's try again."

"I think we need to come up with another plan than you gnawing on the ropes," she responded.

Danny grunted, "Again with the dog metaphors."

Kensi shrugged, "What can I say... I like dogs." She spied movement below out the corner of her eye.

Before Danny could reply, she interrupted with urgency, "Hey Danny. The guy moved."

Danny asked, "What guy?"

She answered, "You know the guy. The one staked to the ground."

"Really," he said as he attempted to twist around to see causing the cage to shake.

"Danny stop it. I'm the eyes remember. Besides you'll just make the bleeding worse and right now it's just a trickle," Kensi admonished him. "Maybe we should see if we can get his attention."

Danny asked, "How?"

Kensi replied, "I guess we could start with yelling."

Danny thought about it before yelling, "Hey you... Down there... can you hear me." Kensi joined in.

* * *

Down on the ground, Staff Sgt. Michael Scott moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He mumbled, "Damn what bus hit me. Must have been a hell of a weekend. Even my hair follicles are killing me." He forced his eyes to open but the bright light raining down from the sun caused him to quickly close them as he felt a shooting pain through his head. _"What the hell?"_ He tried to move but found he was unable to move any of his limbs. Hearing a distant noise, he vaguely wondered what it was just before his world faded into black.

* * *

Up above, Danny stopped yelling long enough to ask, "Anything yet?"

Kensi shook her head, "No looked like he moved some more but now nothing."

Danny replied, "Damn."

* * *

**_Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Kamekona called out, "Help has arrived Braddah," as he stepped out of the elevator.

Steve and Kono looked up and spotted Kamekona coming across the office followed by two of his cousins.

Steve said as they reached him, "Nice shirt. Kamekona's Catering Service." He points to the cousins, "Why are they here?"

Kamekona smiled, "Catering staff."

Steve responded evenly, "Catering staff." He looked to Kono for guidance. She shrugged with a smile.

Kamekona agreed as he pointed to Steve, "Yeah Brah. More staff means bigger bills to the customer."

Steve shook his head, "Fine... whatever." He turned to Kono, "I'm going to see Max and stop by the HPD lab on my way back. Chin's gonna go to Hickam and pick up our guests." He then pointed to Kamekona, "Kono, you're in charge of them. Make sure everything is set up and that they haven't bilked the state of Hawaii out of next year's budget."

Kamekona interrupted, "I'm hurt Brah. I'd never steer you wrong."

Steve glared at him as Kono nodded, "No worries Boss."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Part 04 - AN in Prologue_**

* * *

**_Hickam Air Force Base, Landing Tarmac, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii_**

Chin pulled the truck into an empty spot next to the tarmac. Luckily he had had time to swing by headquarters and exchange vehicles with McGarrett before he headed to the airbase otherwise he would have had to pull a couple of squad cars with him. He just hoped speed demon McGarrett didn't wreck his Harley while running errands. He looked at the mostly deserted field noting a stretch limo pulled off to the side. The window's were dark so he couldn't see if it was occupied. He stepped out of the truck and was met by an Airman running from a nearby flight office.

"Are you Detective Kelly?" asked the Airman whose id tag read Airman First Class B. Ashbright.

Chin nodded, "Yes."

"Commander McGarrett called ahead and said you would be meeting the transport out of California. They just radioed in about ten minutes ago that they were fifteen minutes out so you should see them coming into view in a minute or two," the Airman brought Chin up to date. He pointed in the air, "They'll be coming from the eastward direction."

Chin asked, "Any problems?"

"No, Sir. They reported a smooth ride," the man answered.

Chin looked over to the limo, "Are you expecting VIPs tonight?"

Ashbright looked over his shoulder towards the limo, "No, Sir. They also asked about the transport."

Chin was suspicious, "The one from California? Why?"

"Yes, Sir. Said they were picking up a couple of the passengers," he answered.

Chin shrugged. Maybe there was someone else on the flight. He contemplated going over to the limo and asking questions but caught sight of the incoming plane. "There she is."

The Airman said, "Yes, Sir. I've got to go man the radio."

Chin replied, "Sure." He watched as the plane taxied onto the runway before coming to a complete stop about a hundred yards away. He started to head in that direction when he noted that the limo driver had exited the vehicle and was heading towards the plane as well.

* * *

**_NCIS Team in flight over the Pacific Ocean_**

McGee looked out the window as he told Ziva nervously, "Well just ocean between us and the islands now."

Ziva leaned over and peered out the portal, "Yep. That looks like ocean. Are you worried?" She eyed his slightly green complexion with concern. "I do not recall you having an issue on previous flights."

"McBarf, you're looking a little rough around the edges," commented Tony with concern.

"I'll be fine. I just forgot to take some Dramamine before we left. I don't usually have a problem when we fly over land but over the water... well...," Tim stopped as he began to make gagging noises.

Ziva jumped up and said, "Perhaps I should sit somewhere else."

Tony responded, "Nice Ziva. And you say I have a sensitivity problem. Here McGee." He handed him a brown bag from a nearby receptacle.

McGee grabbed the bag and released the contents of his lunch. Tony face scrunched up in disgust, "Maybe you should have passed on that extra burger from Beltway Burgers this afternoon."

Gibbs glared at Tony as he pulled his duffle bag out and pulled out some white pills. "Here McGee take these."

McGee replied miserably, "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs responded, "Next time say something. Don't keep things to yourself."

McGee answered, "Sorry Boss."

Ziva winced as she muttered, "Rule Six."

Tony laughed, "Now you're in for it." Gibbs slapped him from behind, "Ouch." Tony grabbed the back of his head.

McGee groaned, "Sorry Boss I didn't mean to apolo..." He stopped at Gibbs' stare. "I huh mean thanks for the pills Boss."

Gibbs nodded. "It's okay McGee. Maybe if we get your mind off the ocean and back on the case..."

"Yes Sir," replied McGee.

Gibbs responded, "Good. Get your laptop out and see if anything new has come out of the Honolulu Police Department."

"Sure Boss," he answered as he pulled out his personal laptop and began typing.

"Boss do we have a game plan?" asked Tony.

"Flight will be arriving around twenty-three hundred Honolulu time so first thing will be to secure lodging and head to Police Headquarters first thing in the morning. Everyone will need to get a good night's sleep because we won't be getting anymore rest till after Staff Sgt. Scott has been found," reported Gibbs.

"Got something Boss," called out McGee. Ziva and Tony quickly moved to stand behind his chair.

* * *

**_Honolulu Office, City of Chief Medical Examiner's_**

McGarrett could hear the piano music as he turned the corner heading towards Max's office. He sighed, Max must be having a rough day. Coming around the final corner, he spotted Max sitting at the Steinway, his fingers flying across the keys as they belted out an intricate piece of classical music.

Steve leaned back against the wall next to the open doorway as he waited for Max to finish. The music abruptly stopped and Max jumped up from the bench and grabbed his lab coat. Even before he reached the victims in the next room, he began his report. "Commander McGarrett, thank you for coming."

Steve asked, "What do we have so far?"

Max whisked off the first sheet, "Six dead from the restaurant shooting. Three died at the scene and three more at Queens. There are another three not expected to make it through the night."

Steve responded, "Damn."

Max continued, "The three gunshot victims that died on site appear to have been killed by a Browning MK1, a very high-powered automatic. Damage from the nine millimeter bullets recovered from the victims indicate all three shots were from different guns but same type and caliber. Cause of death for these victims was massive blood loss due to multiple GSW's all over the bodies." He flipped the next two sheets to show the first three victims.

"Alright, as soon as we recover some of the weapons we'll be able to match up the bullets to guns with ballistic testing," responded Steve as he and Max moved to stand between the next two victims.

Max pulled both sheets back as he reported, "Melelu and Makewi Kilapui were native to the island of Oahu. Mr. Kilapui sister has already been in to make the official identification as their daughter is in Florida visiting friends."

Steve asked, "Same COD?"

"Yes and no," responded Max.

"What do you mean?" questioned Steve as he looked at the couple.

Max pulled the sheet back further to expose the male's abdomen.

Steve looked shocked, "That looks like a knife wound."

"You are correct. The wound is consistant with marks made by a three-bladed Korean Ceremonial Dagger which appears to be used on both the Kilapuis. They lived a few hours after they were transported to the hospital but the blood loss and damage to internal organs was just too catastrophic," said Max.

"Ceremonial?" asked Steve as he leaned over the body to get a closer look at the wounds.

"The Wisdom Blade has been used in religious and symbolic rituals. It is believed to be an instrument used for the subjugating of demons. The three blades signify the cutting away of the bonds of desire, ignorance and hatred. Most of the daggers can be found in museums," replied Max with enthusiasm.

"I don't think Hai cares about demons or bonds," commented Steve. "Hatred and vengeance may be a factor. But why these two?"

"I do not know. However, in more ancient times the blade was carried by the mountain spirits, the Sanshin," lectured Max.

"The Sanshin?" questioned Steve. "Are they still in existence? Could Hai be a member of some type of cult?"

"Doubtful. It is unknown if the Sanshin even truly existed. They were deities that often appear in myths, legends and folktales in the company of tigers. Kings traveled to mountain temples, which were considered sacred, to be blessed by the Sanshin," answered Max.

"Great. More questions than answers," replied Steve as they looked over the final body that was killed by a single gunshot wound to the thigh. It had nicked a main artery that was not treated in time to save the patient.

* * *

**_Unidentified location in Hawaiian Jungle_**

"Well at least I think the bleeding as stopped," said Kensi as she looked over at Danny's shoulder.

Danny grunted, "I think the blood just started drying up and created a barrier to new blood being spilt. Probably will erupt soon just like a volcano on this godforsaken island."

Ignoring her friend's pessimistic views, Kensi said, "Night's coming soon. Might as well get as comfortable as we can."

"Comfortable... my hands are tied, my arm has gone numb and I'm swinging in the air above a firepit. I don't think I'll be making myself comfortable anytime soon," he answered.

"Look Danny. We're not going anywhere tonight. Even if Steve has been able to find out where we are... there is no way he'll be able to find us in the dark," reasoned Kensi.

"Oh no? Super Seals come with ACME Night Vision Goggles. He could show up at anytime. Although I would hate for him to trip over that guy down there," responded Danny as he shifted to lean back against the bars.

Kensi giggled as she scooted slowly to his undamaged side. "Hey, it'll be alright." She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. Its gonna be alright," he replied as he closed his eyes for the night. No telling what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**_Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

"Hey Cuz, watch the table. Don't want to have to eat my profits up with paying for repairs," said Kamekona as his cousins Flippa and Kojo narrowly missed knocking over the smart table with the shaved ice machine they dragged across the floor.

Kono jumped in, "Watch it guys. Set up over there." She pointed to the far side of the room where the buffet table was already erected, "We can move some chairs for people to sit in."

Rachel stepped out of Steve's office and nodded to Kono, "Any word?"

Kono shook her head, "Not yet. Steve's still out gathering intel and Chin's picking up reinforcements."

Rachel nodded as she glanced back into the office where Grace was coloring at the Commander's desk. There was a worried expression on her face.

"Hey don't worry Sistah. Bossman will make everything right," said Kamekona as he joined the two women at the smart table.

Rachel turned to him with a slight smile, "I know. But at what cost?"

Kono asked, "You guys hungry? Cuz when can we eat?"

Kamekona answered, "Whenever you are ready. Kamekona Caterings moto is _'we aim to please'_, ...at the right price of course."

Rachel called through the open doorway, "Grace are you hungry?"

Grace looked up and shook her head as she answered, "I'll eat with Danno and Uncle Steve."

Rachel responded, "Darling. You will need to eat your dinner. We can't have you falling down when your Daddy gets here."

"What about Uncle Steve?" asked Grace as she walked into the main room.

Kono answered, "He should be back soon. He called a few minutes ago and said he was gonna stop at the lab on his way back."

"Auntie Kono is Danno gonna be alright?" asked Grace.

Kono felt a momentary stab of panic before she replied cheerily, "Of course. Danno will be fine. No worries." She hugged Grace for a moment to keep her from seeing the doubt in Kono's eyes.

"Hey Shorty. How about a shaved ice while you wait?" asked Kamekona.

After she looked over to her mom, who nodded her consent, Grace pulled away from Kono and replied, "Okay." She took a hold of Kamekona's hand and they headed over to the buffet table.

Rachel mouthed a thank you. Kamekono nodded.

* * *

**_Hickam Air Force Base, Landing Tarmac, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii_**

Chin watched as the team from Los Angeles exited the plane followed by a handful of strangers, one of which he knew was an old friend of Steve's. "Aloha," he greeted his guests as the tight-knit group headed towards him. The last few stragglers headed into the office off to the right.

Sam answered as he stepped up to Chin with his hand held out, "Aloha. You remember everyone?"

Chin grasped his hand as he replied, "Almost. I haven't met your friend or this lovely lady." He smiled in John and Elizabeth's direction.

John held out his hand, "John Sheppard and this is my wife, Elizabeth."

They both shook Chin's hand as Marty commented, "Hey thanks for the limo Hetty."

Hetty looked over to him, "I'm afraid I had nothing to do with it Mr. Deeks."

Callen responded, "The driver is headed this way." He casually laid his hand across his gun as the team turned to face the newcomer.

The six foot tall man built like a linebacker paused just before reaching the group and asked, "Colonel and Mrs. Sheppard?" John and Elizabeth exchanged confused glances. "My name is James and I will be your driver during your stay in Hawaii." Everyone else looked surprised.

John said, "Uh... Why?"

"I'm here courtesy of PSI," answered James as he stepped forward and took the bag out of Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth looked at John with a raised eyebrow. John shrugged, "I called Dave before we left the hotel and let him know about the change of plans and to make sure the beach house's electricity was still on from his stay last month."

Elizabeth nodded, "I see. Well I guess we will meet the rest of you at the Police Headquarters."

Chin responded, "Our office is actually at the Aliiolani Hale Building. We don't share offices with HPD."

John questioned, "The Palace?"

Deeks mumbled, "Palace? What are we... in England?" Sam elbowed him. While Callen and Hetty glared. Turning red, he continued, "Sorry."

Chin smiled, "You are familiar with the area?"

John agreed, "Yeah. No problem. We'll be there."

"Hey can I ride with ya'll?" called out Deeks as John and Elizabeth followed their driver.

"Sure," said John as Hetty also replied, "No."

John continued, "Sorry Marty but she is your boss."

Deeks whined, "Come on Hetty. It's a limo."

"Mr. Deeks you will be sitting right beside me in the transportation that Detective Kelly has thoughtfully provided," she replied firmly.

Deeks swallowed his protest as he answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

An awkward silence followed, till Chin said, "Well, I'm sorry I can't quite offer you a limo but at least now you won't be as crowded in Steve's truck."

Hetty responded, "Thank you Detective." She gestured for the men to grab the rest of the bags and stow them in the back of the truck.

Deeks trailed behind muttering, "This is so unfair."

Callen asked Sam, "What's PSI?"

Sam replied, "I've never heard of it."

Hetty called back, "Patrick Sheppard Industries."

Intrigued, Chin said, "Patrick Sheppard? The utilities magnate that passed away a few years ago."

Hetty nodded, "Yes. His sons inherited everything."

Deeks looked at Sam, "Didn't you know your friend was loaded? I thought you guys were close."

Sam responded, "Nope. Shep never thought money was all that important. Besides, Shep and his old man didn't get along. Got the impression that his father was less than impressed that Shep joined the military."

Callen replied, "Guess he got over it."

Hetty asked Chin as the truck headed down the highway, "Will we be going to headquarters or checking into a hotel first?"

Chin answered as he merged into oncoming traffic, "Headquarters. Steve should be back from the crime lab by the time we arrive. Plus I'm not sure what arrangements he's made for lodging."

"Have you heard anything from the Kapu yet?" asked Sam from the backseat that he shared with Callen and Deeks.

Chin looked up into the rearview mirror and met his eyes as he replied, "Not yet."

* * *

**_Crime Lab, Honolulu Police Department_**

"Thanks Charlie for staying late," said Steve as he walked into the crime lab.

Charlie Fong looked up, "No problem Commander. Danny's a great guy and if there is anything I can do to help you... I will."

Steve nodded briefly as he asked, "What have we got so far?"

Charlie sighed, "A lot of evidence but not a lot of clues." He turned to the main console and began pulling up files, "We've started ballistic testing on the bullets that the ME's office sent over but without a weapon we can't really verify ownership. I have sent the information out to county to see if any of the bullets match up to an open case."

Steve stood there looking over the computer data with a serious expression.

"There were literally thousands of fingerprints but I don't think they'll be much help since several of the eyewitness reports indicate the perps were wearing gloves. I am encouraged about some of the blood samples. We obtained some good DNA that we are running now."

"DNA from the perps?" asked Steve.

"I believe so. A report from Joe White indicated that he, Detective Williams and Agent Blye fired several rounds before they were disabled," replied Charlie. "Based on his report as well as the others, I was able to set up a basic timeline of where everyone was standing." He made several taps on the keyboard and pulled up a three dimensional rendering of the restaurant with several figures throughout the dining room.

He pointed at several locations as he continued, "Bullet trajectory indicates that there were at least six shooters in addition to this guy here." He circled one of the men on the screen. "This man was the one that had a knife of some sort. Dr. Bergman felt it was a dagger."

Steve asked, "Do we have anything that will help us located Danny and Kensi?"

Charlie responded, "Possibly. There were several muddy footprints. Various shoe sizes. I'm running some test now on the soil. The mix may be from a mountainous range but I haven't narrowed down which one yet."

"Did we recover any of the weapons or this dagger?" asked the frustrated Commander.

"No, I'm afraid not," answered Charlie with a quick shake of his head.

Steve sighed, "Fine. Let me know when the test results get back. Forward everything we've got so far to Kono."

"Yes, Sir," replied Charlie as the Commander turned to leave. "Commander?"

Steve turned back with an upraised eyebrow.

Charlie turned pink as he quickly said, "I hope we find them soon and can you say hi to Kono for me."

Steve nodded, "Thanks. Will do." Before he can go any further his text message goes off. Steve swiped his finger across the screen and read the message from Chin letting him know that he had picked up the group from the airbase and was currently on his way back to headquarters. He glanced at his watch and figured he would probably get there ahead of them.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Part 05 - AN in Prologue_**

* * *

**_Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Steve exited the elevator and quickly spotted Rachel and Kono at the smart table looking at the evidence from the restaurant. He was glad they thought to keep the more graphic photos off of the main console. No sense in upsetting Grace more than she was already.

Kono looked up and saw him heading their way, "Hey Boss, what's the word?" Hearing Kono speak, Rachel turned to face the Commander.

Steve nodded at the women as he brought them current on Max and Charlie's findings. He finished with, "Charlie seems to think the analysis from the shoes will help us pinpoint where Hai and his men are hiding out."

Rachel asked hesitantly, "What about if they have already left Hawaii?"

Kono responded in a serious manner, "There's been no indication that they have left. We've got all the docks and airports covered. There are some private strips but they still have to file a flight plan and HPD has been running those down."

Rachel took a shaky breathe as she said, "Would you both excuse me a moment. I'd like to freshen up in the ladies room." She turned towards Grace and called out, "Gracie, I'll be right back. Mind your Uncle Steven."

Grace, who was watching Kamekona play card tricks with Cousin Flippa, looked up and nodded, "Yes, Mommy."

* * *

After she was gone, Kono turned to her boss and asked softly, "How long do you think we have?"

Steve shook his head as he answered, "Not long." He paused a moment then reported, "Hai's unpredictable. Very excitable. One of the reasons we had such a hard time taking him out before is he does things on a whim. He's arrogant. We got lucky with a lead on him last time."

Kono nodded as she quietly responded, "Well, we'll have to make our own luck this time."

Steve agreed, "Yeah." Kono placed her hand over his in shared empathy as they both thought about their missing friends.

Grace came up from behind, "Uncle Steve?"

With a quick tightening of his hand with Kono's to let her know he understood, he turned to Grace and asked, "Yeah Grace?"

"Is Danno dead?" she asked sadly.

Startled, Steve dropped to his knees so that he was eye level with the little girl and carefully asked, "Grace, why would you think that?"

"You and Auntie Kono looked really sad," she replied with downcast eyes.

Exchanging a concerned look with Kono, Steve picked Grace up in his arms and carried her into his office. "Auntie Kono and I are sad because we don't know where Danno is and we miss him a lot." He sat on his office couch with Grace in his lap.

Grace replied, "Me too." Steve hugged her as his phone went off.

He pulled his phone off his belt and answered, "McGarrett." He listened for a moment before replying, "Yes, Sir. I'll be right there." He flipped the phone shut and looked at the trusting child in his arms. "I've got to go meet with the Governor for a few minutes. I'll be back in about an hour."

Grace nodded her understanding but didn't say anything in response. Only tightened her grip on the Commander.

"Hey, Kono and your Mom are right here," Steve soothed the distressed child.

"And don't forget about me sistah," both of them looked up and spotted Kamekona in the doorway with a wide silly grin, "Kamekona's in da house." Grace smiled at his antics.

* * *

**_PSI Limo, heading to Honolulu, Hawaii_**

"Yes, Sir about forty-five minutes to an hour," answered James over the intercom in response to John's questions on drive times.

"Good. Turn your intercom to off till we are within ten minutes of our destination," ordered John. "If we need anything before then, I'll contact you."

James replied, "Yes, Sir." He flicked the com off.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Really John. Could you have been any more obvious?"

"Hey," he protested, "We're on our honeymoon. I think James will understand that we want to be alone for awhile. Besides we're in the back of a decadent limo," he pulled out a bottle of champagne from the bar behind him, "we have about an hour to kill, " he popped the cork, "you do the math." He poured the flutes and handed one to Elizabeth with a smirk.

Elizabeth accepted the drink with a grin, "I feel like a teenager coming home from her prom." She downed the champagne in one gulp, "Whoa." Her head buzzed momentarily from the alcohol.

John replied, "God forbid. Being a teenager sucked the first time around." He sat his untouched drink on the bar and pulled her to him.

Elizabeth asked, "Are you going to have your way with me?"

John kissed her neck a moment before replying, "Absolutely." She giggled as they kissed.

Yanking his shirt off, Elizabeth asked, "Have you ever done it in the backseat of a car before?"

Between kisses, John answered, "Once. Cramped '69 Mustang... cherry red. This is much nicer." He unbuttoned her blouse and groaned, "You?"

She replied mysteriously as she helped him take her shirt off, "I'd never kiss and tell." She ran her hands up his bare chest to settle in his hair. She pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Elizabeth reached down to unbutton his black jeans. But before she could get them open he pushed her hand away and sat up. He growled, "Did you and Steve...?"

"What?" she groaned and reached for him again only to have him pull further away. "Can we talk about this later? We're on a time limit... remember."

John replied as he ran his hands through his disheveled hair, "I remember." He was silent a moment before asking again, "Well, did you and Steve...?" He gestured with his hand to indicate her and the car.

Elizabeth flopped back in the seat with a sigh as she answered, "Yes. It was an old Mercury Marquis."

John grimaced, "You did it in his dad's car."

Elizabeth wiped her hand across her eyes, "Who cares. He's in the past. You're the only one that matters to me." She sat up and pushed him down and quickly unsnapped the button on his pants. She straddled him before he could protest further.

"I think we should discuss this some more," John replied even as he felt her hand unzipping his jeans. "Careful."

Elizabeth kissed him roughly as she whispered, "I'm done talking." She snaked her hand into his jeans.

John grabbed her and pushed her on her back as he settled between her legs. He whispered in agreement, "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

**_Steve's truck, heading to Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Chin slowed down and sedately followed behind traffic on the highway leading to Honolulu.

Deeks asked, "Are we there yet?" Sam punched him in the shoulder in response.

Deeks whined, "Ouch, that was uncalled for."

Callen on his other side simply rolled his eyes.

Chin looked over at Hetty and asked, "I hope you get paid extra for putting up with him."

Hetty gave her standard Mona Lisa smile and commented in return, "I hope you and Officer Kalakaua get paid extra to put up with Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams. I've heard several tales from Sam and Kensi."

Chin grinned back, "Point."

Sam called to the front, "Do you know what Kensi was doing in Hawaii?"

Chin replied back, "Not specifically. I believe she was here to see Joe White."

Callen asked, "Who's Joe White?"

Sam looked confused as he replied, "Me and Steve's old training commander when we were in the Seals. I didn't know Kensi knew him."

Chin answered, "I'm surprised Steve didn't mention it. Joe called her in to consult last year on a private matter for Steve. I think she and Joe met originally in Jakarta. Steve says Kensi reminds him of Joe's second wife."

Sam grinned, "You know...now that you mention it... Kensi does bear a striking resemblance to Julia White."

Deeks interrupted, "Well that's a coincident."

Callen asked, "What is?"

"Kensi's mother's name is Julia... Julia Feldman Blye," he answered. Silence filled the truck as everyone exchanged concerned looks.

Hetty stated firmly, "I think we should be concentrating on the case and not Ms. Blye's personal matters." No one said another word on the subject.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Deeks asked Chin, "Does this truck get past fifty five?"

Chin solemnly replied, "Not while I'm driving."

* * *

**_NCIS Team in flight over the Pacific Ocean_**

After reviewing all the data packets that McGee had provided, Tony commented, "Looks like Hai and General Pak were collaborators."

Ziva asked, "General Pak? Didn't he turn himself over to the United Nations last year."

Tony answered, "Yep. Pak was personally escorted by Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. What a coincidence."

Gibbs responded, "There's no such thing as a coincidence. Just careful planning. That was the incident that got Taylor killed?"

Tony replied, "Yes, Boss."

McGee interrupted the conversation, "Boss, you're gonna want to take a look at this. I've got a report out of NCIS Pearl. It's a copy of a black ops report that they obtained when McGarrett's Seal Team took down Colonel Hai in the DMZ. It's heavily redacted but does list the names of his team except for the helicopter pilot that picked them up. Looks like this was one of the recovered files that was hacked into a few months ago when the Alvaro Drug Cartel stole information on Seal Team Nine."

"I remember reading the briefing on Operation Payback," interjected Ziva. "They took out the remaining cartel members."

"Hmm," replied Tony, "It says here that the cartel hired an assassin named Hector Ruiz...aka the Chameleon... to kill off the members but to make it look like an accident. Guess they didn't want to tip off the other Seals."

Tim continued, "The assassin was then killed by McGarrett's team after he performed a mid-air rescue by parachute."

Ziva reported, "They were able to use the information recovered from Ruiz's files to follow a trail back to the cartel and took them out. The original hacker must have retained the information and later sold it to Hai after the cartel was brought down."

Gibbs asked, "Why do you say that Ziva?"

"How else would Hai know the names of McGarrett's Seal Team?" she answered. "Besides why else would he have waited so long before striking."

Gibbs nodded, "That's a good hypothesis. McGee see if you can put meat on it."

"Looks like base security also reported that other independent classified files were compromised also... including a few of McGarrett's... mentions an Operation Strawberry Field's specifically. Physical copies of the files were recovered and destroyed but they were unable to determine if electronic copies existed.," replied Tim.

Silence filled the plane as the group thought about the ramifications of classified data being provided to unknown criminal elements.

Ziva quietly stated, "Not good."

Tony agreed, "Not good at all."

* * *

**_Unidentified location in Hawaiian Jungle_**

Danny groaned, "I can't do it. This is worse than the ocean."

Kensi sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"The noise. It's driving me crazy. I can't sleep. There's just too many bug noises," whined Danny in response. "And did it have to be a full moon tonight. The light is giving me a headache."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "You're kidding... right."

Danny shook his head, "Nope. I like cities. Traffic. People yelling in the streets."

Kensi shifted as she asked, "Haven't you ever been camping?"

"Once. Hated it," he answered.

"Well I loved to go camping. My dad would take us into a jungle similar to this one and..." described Kensi with a smile as she thought back to those carefree days spent with her parents.

"Forest," interrupted Danny.

Kensi looked blank, "What?"

"This is a forest not a jungle," he replied evenly. "Super Seal was very specific on that."

"Uh huh." Kensi placated him while privately wondering if the bullet wound was affecting his mind. "Right. Forest not a jungle. Wait you said something about Steve. Do you know where we are?"

Latching onto the subject to keep his mind off the growing numbness in his side, Danny surveyed the forestry below as he replied, "I think... I am not sure... but this does look vaguely familiar. Steve dragged me into the forest several months ago to look at some graffiti on a rock."

"Graffiti? Why would he want you to look at graffiti? Was it for a case?" she asked.

"No it was some sentimental etchings that his father showed him when he was allegedly a kid," responded Danny as he fidgeted. Not being able to use his hands while he talked was having a detrimental effect on his abilities to sit still.

"Oh you mean like petroglyphs. A lot of ancient cultures used them to tell stories and keep historical records of their activities."

"Anyway, I think we are somewhere in the Ko'olau Range in Ka'a'awa Valley. I believe that ridge over to the left is where Steve fell off a cliff," said Danny with a head gesture to a mountain range in the background.

"Steve fell off a... nevermind," commented Kensi with a pause. "At least that means we're still in Oahu."

* * *

**_Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

James opened the back door for his passengers. John and Elizabeth stepped out of the limo and admired the artistry of the Hawaiian landmark. Elizabeth commented, "It's beautiful. Isn't that statue King Kamehamha?"

John nodded, "Yep. He ruled the islands in the late 1700's to the early 1800's. Was known for his policies on protecting non-combatants in times of conflict. Aside from the car incident... that we will be discussing later... have you seen much of Hawaii?"

Elizabeth grinned, "No, I was here for a brief conference several years ago but I didn't have time for any sightseeing. I've always wanted to come back here but just never seemed to have the time."

"Well. After we take care of Hai. I'll give you the nickel tour. I spent several summers here surfing the pipeline," John said as he took hold of her elbow.

"Sir. Would you like me to wait for you?" asked James as he shut the vehicle's door.

John turned around and said, "No. Take our bags to the house. Not sure how long we'll be here tonight so I think we'll catch a cab."

"Yes, Sir. Ma'am," he nodded before getting into the limo and driving off.

Elizabeth was about to speak when John's phone went off. "Who is it?" she asked.

"General O'Neill," he answered as he pressed the answer button and said, "Sheppard."

General Jack O'Neill responded over the line, "Sheppard. I'm showing you and Liz at a big building in Hawaii. I've got some stuff for you that you couldn't bring on the transport. Meet me behind the building in five."

John replied, "Yes, Sir. I look forward to seeing you."

Jack hung up without answering. John ended the call and reported to Elizabeth, "O'Neill has some supplies for us. He wants to meet in a couple of minutes. Why don't you go in and I'll be along in ten."

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay. You sure you don't need any help?"

"Nah. I'm good," he replied.

"'K," she answered before kissing him and moving into the building. John proceeded towards the area around the back of the building.

* * *

After clearing the metal detectors, Elizabeth looked around the lobby and spotted an officer sitting at a reception desk next to a bank of elevators. She went over and inquired as to where the Five-O offices were located. "Is Commander McGarrett still here?"

Officer James Nottingham replied, "No, Ma'am he left the building about an hour ago. However, members of his team are still on premises and he left instructions that he was expecting visitors."

Elizabeth nodded with relief, "Thank you Officer." Least she could put off that confrontation a little while longer.

"Ma'am, I was given the impression that there were several people in your group. Will it just be yourself tonight?" he asked.

"No. My husband is just outside taking care of some personal business and Detective Kelly is escorting the remaining members of the group. They should all be along in the next few minutes," she replied as she looked over to the elevators. "Would it be alright if I go on up?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You can either take the elevator or the main steps to the upper levels. Commander McGarrett's task force is on the second floor. I would need you to sign the visitor log and I'll need to see a copy of a pictured ID," instructed the young officer.

"Of course," she answered as she pulled out her ID card and handed it to him.

He quickly read her ID and compared it to the woman in front of him, "Thank you Ms. Weir."

He handed it back to her as Elizabeth stated, "Actually it's Sheppard now. I just got married last week and haven't had time to get my identification fixed. I'll sign in as Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard to avoid any confusion."

"That will be fine Ma'am," he handed her the log and a pen and she quickly signed the forms. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"No thank you. I've got it from here," she replied with a friendly smile as she turned to the elevators.

Elizabeth stepped into the elevator when a voice came from behind. "Hold the elevator." She turned and quickly spotted the familiar looking man.

Steve entered the elevator and muttered thanks to the woman as he hit the button for the second floor. He turned to look at her just as the doors closed, Steve was shocked, "Beth!"

She replied with a calmness that she didn't feel, "Hello Steven."

The elevator jerked to a halt and the lights went out.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**_Part 06 - AN in Prologue, this part centers around activity around HQ, no NCIS or Danny as they don't really fit in at the moment... back to them later_**

* * *

**_Behind Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

John arrived behind the building and looked around... the place appeared to be deserted.

"Hey John," called Jack from behind, "How's the honeymoon going?" He had a non-descript black duffle bag slung over his right shoulder.

Startled, John jumped involuntarily as he spun around and swore, "Dammit Jack. Don't do that. With all our advances can't you arrange to beam in front of someone instead of trying to give 'em a heart attack?"

Jack shrugged carelessly, "Nope. Maybe the Asgard enjoyed sneaking up on people. I know I do." He glanced around and asked, "Where's Elizabeth? She get tired of your hovering yet?"

"I don't hover and she went inside. Didn't think you'd want us to call attention to ourselves by having both of us sneaking around the back of the building," replied John.

"Good point Colonel," grunted Jack as he swung the duffle to the ground in front of them. "We should probably hurry before someone spots us."

John grinned mischievously, "Why General, you don't want some law enforcement official to think we are having a clandestine meeting?" He knelt down and unzipped the bag. As he rummaged through it, Jack listed off the contents.

"BDUs... for you and Elizabeth. Basic black... just the way you like 'em. A LSD, couple of 9 mils, I only included one P90 since I didn't think Lizzie would need one, several extra clips, a nice big hunting knife... I even snagged you one of Carter's new experimental mini-zats. You break it you will be explaining it to her," said Jack as he watched.

"Tell Sam thanks," said John absentmindedly as he pulled out a large gun and asked with glare, "Really. An ARG? What do I need this for?"

Jack shrugged even as he gave him a sympathetic look, "You know the deal. Even with Woolsey pulling the shots as the newly appointed head of the IOA, he can't let a replicator go into battle with a possible Goa'uld without a contingency plan."

Disgruntled, John complained as he shoved the gun back into the bag and slung it over his shoulder, "The nanites are mostly dormant. She's not in contact with any rogue replicator groups. Both Oberoth and Liam's factions are long destroyed. The IOA just needs to get over it. The monthly diagnostics with Rodney should suffice."

Jack placated, "I know...I know... but it isn't like you'd ever actually shoot her. And it keeps the IOA out of our business just like the diagnostics do. Remember, you and McKay agreed to all of this when they authorized the mission to bring Elizabeth home and... and they even let you two rebuild her body... although the Fran one was kinda cute."

"Does Sam know you were looking at Fran?" teased John.

"Nope and she won't be finding out from you," responded Jack as the streetlights winked out overhead. "What the hell?"

Sirens immediately could be heard in the distance even as John declared, "You better skedaddle before those squad cars get any closer. I'll check in after I find out what's going on. May just be an unrelated blackout."

Jack nodded as he gave his final orders, "Get to Hai. Find out if he's a snake or not. Take him out if you need to. Keep a lid on the program. No unauthorized disclosures."

John asked, "What about Hetty and McGarrett?"

"Hetty already knows more than enough. She can back you up. Keep McGarrett clear unless you have no choice and only if he understands he cannot share the information with his team," replied Jack as he tapped the com in his ear. "This is O'Neill. Need an immediate beam out. Area's about to be overrun with civilians."

"Yes, Sir," responded John even as Jack faded into the beam sent by the Daedalus stationed somewhere in a geosynchronous orbit well above the Earth.

* * *

**_Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Kono snatched up her cell phone as soon as it buzzed, "Hey Cuz. You got our guests?"

"Yes. I let Steve know after I picked them up. I was calling to touch base with him on whether he booked them into a hotel yet but his phone is going straight to voice mail," replied Chin over the cell.

"He got called over to the governor's office and maybe switched it off while talking with Denning. He should be back soon. I don't think he thought to set up digs for anyone yet. How many in the crew?" responded Kono.

"Six guests but I think the Colonel and his wife have already made arrangements for their stay. So we would probably need two rooms. One for Ms. Lange and another one for the agents," replied Chin.

"Hey I don't want to share with them," came a whiney voice over the line.

"Mr. Deeks, please be quiet. Sharing a room with Callen and Sam is perfectly acceptable," came over a forceful female voice.

"Hey Cuz, sounds like you got your hands full," an amused Kono commented.

"You have no idea. How about we settle sleeping arrangements when I get there?" soothed Chin.

"You got it," Kono answered. "What's your ETA?"

"About five minutes," he replied. "Did Kamekona arrive?"

"Yeah, he's got a buffet set up for everyone," she answered.

"Good. See you soon," Chin said in closing.

"Shoots," replied Kono as she ended the call.

Rachel, who had been standing off to the side, asked, "Chin on his way?"

"Be here in a couple of minutes with our reinforcements," answered Kono.

"Glad something seems to be going right," commented Rachel as the overhead lights flickered off. The smart table continued to run.

"Mommy!" yelled Grace.

Rachel stumbled towards Steve's office as she called back, "It's okay Grace. Just a little problem with the electricity."

Kono frowned as she dialed HPD's switchboard. As soon as the phone was answered, Kono said, "Initiate level five lockdown at HQ." As soon as she received confirmation, she hung up the line.

Kamekona asked, "What's level five lockdown?"

Kono replied as she tapped commands on the board, "Ever since the HPD got raided in a fake blackout, McGarrett and HPD set-up protocols in case something similar happens either here or at HPD. Basically no one in and no one out without a specialized key to the front door. All other egress points become inaccessible from the outside. Elevators will halt with emergency lighting only. HPD will send squad cars to block traffic from entering."

Rachel asked as she and Grace made their way to the smart table, "How come the computer is still working?"

Kono replied, "Internal power source boss had set up."

Kamekona glanced around nervously, "What about if there is a fire or something? How would everyone get out?"

Kono answered, "There is a security guard on the first floor manning the door and he has one of the keys. Boss vetted him personally. He won't use the key unless personally authorized by Steve, the Governor, the Fire Marshal or the Chief of Police."

* * *

**_Park Across the Street from Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Colonel Hai and five of his trusted associates waited for a signal from their cohort who was at the Palace killing the power.

"Sir, I see a go," reported one of the men.

Hai snatched up a pair of binoculars to confirm even as he signaled two of his men, "You two... head in."

The men quickly crossed from the park to where their teammate was waiting. The three then headed to the front door. Hai watched as the men rattled the door but did not enter. They went around to the side and was met with the same resistance. The doors were all locked. They headed back to the park to report their failure.

"Sir, there is a guard behind the glass on the front but he made no move to allow us entrance. The side entrance is locked. Shall we try the rear?"

Ignoring the question, Hai turned red as he contemplated his men, "You," he pointed to First Lieutenant Zhang, the warrior that was responsible for bringing down the power, "Why did we not have this intel?"

"Your forgiveness Colonel, there was no way of knowing that a power outage would lock out the building. It is a public facility. US laws dictate that an exit must be available in case of fire. Perhaps the rear door is accessible," Zhang replied. "We may yet capture McGarrett."

Mollified, Hai nodded. The sounds of sirens filled the air. Hai grabbed up his binoculars and watched as the HPD surrounded the front and blocked entrance to the parking lot. He threw the spyglasses to the ground and pulled his dagger from its sheath. He quickly stabbed Zhang in the gut and yanked his hand upward... serrating the man's insides. As the warrior fell to the ground with no more than a mild groan, Hai spit on his body, "Now you will never fail me."

"Sir, I found the missing man," called out Qui, a fellow warrior. He didn't spare his teammate a glance as he handed his set of binoculars to Hai. "He is coming around from the back."

Hai looked through the lenses and grunted an order, "Find out his name." He then squeezed the equipment till the lenses popped out. "Now." Perhaps the aborted mission would not be a total loss.

* * *

**_Elevator Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Elizabeth jumped when the emergency lighting kicked in and turned away from Steve. She thought _great...now what_.

Steve called out to her again, "Beth?"

Elizabeth ignored him until he placed a hand on her arm and spun her around to face him. "It is you," he exclaimed.

Elizabeth examined his face in the dim light as she calmly replied, "Hello Steven... it's been awhile."

Dumbfounded, Steve stared back at her in silence.

Elizabeth pulled her arm free as he finally asked, "What are you doing here? Are you looking for me?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his arrogance, "Don't be silly. I'm here on business."

With a raised brow, Steve asked, "Business with who?" His phone rang at his waist. Chin's name popped up. Steve clicked the ignore button, which sent the call to his voice mail.

Elizabeth looked around the elevator for inspiration. She immediately began pushing the buttons as she muttered, "Stupid elevator. You just had to pick today to get stuck."

She snatched up the emergency phone as Steve commented, "In a blackout, they disable the elevators. You're wasting your time." He then moved to lean casually against the back wall even as he said, "We're not going anywhere till the building has been secured and power restored."

Elizabeth dropped the phone back on the hook as she gulped, "No rescue?"

Steve shook his head as he wickedly grinned, "No rescue. Just you and me. So you might as well answer my questions."

Before Elizabeth could reply, Steve's phone rang. She spotted the name and asked sarcastically, "Who's Catherine?"

* * *

**_In Front of Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

John pulled on the front door handle but it wouldn't budge. He pressed his face to the glass and caught sight of the guard sitting at what appeared to be a reception area. John tapped the glass but the guard never even looked up. "Dammit," he muttered. Sirens grew louder as the squad cars came to a halt in front of the building. Police quickly disembarked and pointed their guns at John.

Not wanting to get shot by an over zealot cop, John dropped his duffle and raised his hands in the air... palms out. "Easy fellas."

Detective Sgt. Duke Lukela ordered, "Leave the bag and come forward slowly keeping your hands in the air."

John nodded as he cautiously moved towards the officers.

Duke, keeping his gun trained on the stranger, asked, "What's in the bag?"

John shrugged, "Supplies. Look I'm Colonel John Sheppard with the United States Air Force. I'm supposed to be meeting Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett here."

The rookie standing slightly behind Duke snorted, "With that hair. No way is this guy military. He's lying."

Duke responded, "Keep an eye on him while I check out the bag."

John sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't."

Duke asked even as he moved around him, "Why?"

John turned to face Duke, "Because some of it is classified."

Ignoring him, Duke holstered his weapon and unzipped the bag, he carefully moved the clothing aside and immediately spotted the pile of weapons. Duke yanked out his gun and said, "You're under arrest."

"For what? I haven't done anything," grumbled John as the rookie came up and snapped handcuffs on him.

"Entering a government facility with that kind of gun power could be considered an act of terrorism," replied Duke as he picked up the bag of evidence.

"I have a permit to carry concealed weapons," answered John. "Furthermore, I didn't enter the facility... door was locked."

"Where is the permit?" the officer asked.

John responded, "In my wallet... no wait... it's still on base. Look can we talk about this. Can't someone get McGarrett, he'll vouch for me."

"Tell it to the magistrate downtown," replied Duke as he pulled John towards a waiting squad car.

Neither man noticed the arrival of Chin till he called out, "What's going on?"

Duke looked up an answered, "We caught this heavily armed guy trying to break into the Palace."

John interrupted, "Detective Kelly could you please explain to this very nice officer that I'm not the bad guy."

Chin hopped out the truck and said, "Sorry Duke. You've got the wrong guy. Colonel Sheppard just arrived from California on a military transport. He's a good friend of Steve's."

Duke looked uncertain as he asked, "Are you certain? He's carrying a lot of weapons in that bag we confiscated."

John interjected, "Which I want back."

Chin asked, "Weapons?"

Deeks came around and started poking in the bag, he pulled out a big gun and asked, "What's this?"

John growled at the police detective holding the Anti-Replicator Gun like it was a toy, "It's classified and I would greatly appreciate you carefully putting it back in my bag."

Deeks quickly complied, "Sorry man." He moved to stand behind Hetty.

Duke sighed, "At least I didn't see any grenades." He turned to the rookie, "Take the cuffs off."

"Thank you," replied John as he was set free.

Sam looked around and asked, "Where's Elizabeth?"

John replied as he rubbed his slightly bruised wrists, "She's inside. She went in just before the lights went out and all the doors went into some kind of lockdown mode."

Callen asked, "Why would a public building go into lockdown just because the power went out?"

Chin answered, "New protocols that Steve and Governor Denning put in place a few months ago due to an incident at HPD."

Hetty replied, "This seems a bit extreme even for Commander McGarrett."

John smiled, "Least his lockdown doesn't trigger a self-destruct."

Sam looked confused, "Self destruct?" Shaking his head, "Nevermind, I don't really want to know but what I do want to know about is where did all those weapons come from. You didn't have anything on the plane."

Duke interjected, "He's got enough fire power to stage his own coup."

John rolled his eyes, "Hardly. If I wanted to stage a coup, I would have brought C4."

Hetty asked, "Speaking from experience Colonel?"

"Something like that Hetty. General O'Neill was kind enough to arrange for a few trinkets to be here," explained John as he leaned over and zipped the duffle before swinging it over his shoulder. "What I want to know is how are we gonna get inside?"

Every exchanged looks before settling on Chin. Hetty prompted, "Well Detective?"

"We'll have to wait for the Chief of Police to arrive and give the all clear. I tried to call Steve again a few minutes ago and got his voice mail so I think he's still meeting with the Governor," he replied.

* * *

**_Park Across the Street from Five-O Headquarters, Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Hai watched at his quarry Hanna exited the truck and joined the others in front of the police cars.

"Your orders, Sir?" asked Qui.

Hai griped, "There are too many armed witnesses. We shall retreat back to camp and regroup as we plan our next move. The last three traitors are here in Hawaii... they will not escape my wrath."

"Yes, Sir. What about Zhang?" asked one of the men.

Hai sneered, "Leave him." He pulled out a rapier and stabbed Zhang through the heart, letting the blade become embedded in the ground beneath the body. "Let the trash collectors have him... he has outlived his usefulness."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**_Part 07 - AN in Prologue_**

* * *

**_Aliiolani Hale Building, Downtown Honolulu, Hawaii_**

Steve evaded as he pushed the ignore button on his cell phone, "Catherine's a friend and an old colleague." He then looked at her suspiciously and asked, "Why?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Just curious. You had that look that you get when you're annoyed."

"Catherine doesn't annoy me... and I don't get a look," he replied defensively even as he thought how the hell would she know how he looks. They hadn't been together long enough for her to be familiar with his moods... or his alleged looks.

Elizabeth smiled mischievously, "Sure. Whatever you say."

Steve frowned, "What? Don't you believe me?" He hated being handled.

Elizabeth replied, "Maybe we should change the subject."

Steve nodded. He took a deep breath and asked, "Fine. How's your mother? I remember you were very close."

Elizabeth sighed with regret, "I'm afraid I had to put her in an assisted living home back in Baltimore. She developed dementia a few years ago."

Embarrassed, Steve was grateful for the semi-dark as it hid the red he was sure was staining his cheeks, "Sorry."

Elizabeth replied, "It's alright... you didn't know and it was kind of you to ask after my mother." She paused a moment before she asked in return, "How about your dad? Has he retired from the force yet?"

Steve responded hesitantly, "No, he was murdered a few years ago. It was kinda the reason why I returned to Hawaii full time."

"I know I'm sorry doesn't really mean much but I am. Did you catch them?" she asked remorsefully.

"Yeah," Steve replied evenly.

"Damn, maybe it would be better if we don't talk anymore," she mumbled.

Pacing in the confined space, Steve ran a hand through his hair restlessly before he finally replied, "It's alright." He paused before adding, "You know he like you."

"He was very nice to me that time we had dinner at his house," she commented as she leaned back against the elevator's wall.

"He was sorry you bailed out on me," Steve said even as his thoughts drifted to that night so long ago. That was the first time they had made love. Wasn't a night he would ever forget... or regret.

Irritated at the reminder that she was the one that had ended their relationship before they had a real chance, Elizabeth muttered sarcastically, "Well this is going really well. Hope a rescue comes soon."

Steve stopped pacing and replied, "Me too." He pulled his cell phone back out and frowned at the power levels. "Damn."

Elizabeth asked hurriedly, "What's wrong?"

Steve answered, "Phone's getting ready to die." Without saying anything else, he dialed Kono.

* * *

Kono grabbed her ringing cell and greeted, "Hey Boss. You still at the Governor's or are you outside?"

Steve replied, "Neither. I'm in the building."

Surprised, Kono asked, "Where at?"

"Elevator. They are in lockdown. Wanted to get a sitrep," he answered.

Kono responded as she looked out the nearest window that overlooked the parking area, "Looks like at least four full squad cars outside. Lotta cops wandering around, couple keeping the gawkers back. I talked with the guard on first a few minutes ago and he said that there were two separate attempts made to enter the building. Cops got the second perp."

Steve answered, "Good. We can question him when everything is back up. Chin should be outside also."

Kono looked around some more before spotting her cousin standing with Duke and an unfamiliar middle aged woman, "Yep. Got him. Want me to give him a call and let him know where you are at or are you going to do it?"

"Auntie Kono is that Uncle Steve?" asked Grace as she came to stand at the window. "Can I talk to him? Please."

Kono looked down and smiled, "Just for a minute." She handed the phone to Grace.

Grace said into the phone, "Uncle Steve where are you?"

* * *

Steve smiled as he greeted, "Hey sweetheart."

Elizabeth's eyebrows raised in surprise at his easy endearment.

Steve smirked at her obvious misunderstanding. He lowered his voice and softly asked, "You hanging in there baby?" He watched as Elizabeth pretended to ignore the call.

Grace replied in his ear, "Yes. But where are you? I don't like the dark."

Steve responded, "I'm in the elevator."

Grace asked, "When will you be back here?"

Steve replied, "Just as soon as the power is back on I'll be right up."

Grace declared, "Good. I miss you."

Steve grinned as he replied lovingly, "I miss you too Gracie." The phone beeped a low battery warning. "I'm sorry hon to cut this short but I need to speak to Kono for a minute."

* * *

Grace handed the phone back to Kono and said, "Uncle Steve says he needs to talk to you." She then hurried back to her mother's side.

Kono took the phone and said, "I'm back."

Steve responded, "My cell is getting ready to die so I'll be out of touch till the power is back on. I need you to tell Chin to have the Chief of Police or the Fire Marshal to take the building off of lockdown but leave the squad cars blocking the front until HECO gives the all clear."

Kono nodded as she replied, "Got it Boss. I'll take care of it. You need anything else?"

"No, we're good here," he answered before he hung up the line.

* * *

Elizabeth looked at Steve as she observed, "I suppose Gracie is just another colleague."

Steve shook his head and said, "Nope Grace is ohana." He didn't elaborate any further.

Elizabeth frowned as she felt a twinge of jealously for the unseen woman that he obviously had deep feelings for. She ruthlessly pushed down the feelings as she reminded herself that that ship had sailed a long time ago and she wouldn't board it again even if she wasn't hopelessly in love with another man. Her thoughts were interrupted by the final wail of his cell as it died.

Steve glared at it briefly before asking, "Can I use your phone?"

Elizabeth looked at him and replied, "I don't have a cell phone."

Shocked Steve said, "Who doesn't have a cell phone these days? Everybody carries a cell phone... even kids."

Elizabeth smirked as she said, "Apparently me."

* * *

Outside, John impatiently looked around the parking lot as he wondered how Elizabeth was faring. Strangely, he didn't like to be away from her while they were on Earth but had no problems leaving her in Atlantis when he went out on missions. He spotted Sam and Callen off to the side of the lot and hurried over. "Hey guys," he called to them as he approached.

Sam answered, "Shep." He then turned his head towards Callen as he said, "Can't be much longer."

Callen responded, "Hope not... this is boring and not getting us any closer to Kensi."

Sam agreed, "Maybe we should start making our own plans." He turned back to John and asked, "You in?"

John nodded, "I'm in... only one problem."

Callen asked curiously, "What?"

John replied as he pointed back to the Palace, "Most of the intel we need is in that building along with Elizabeth."

Sam and Callen looked at the building in consternation as Sam growled in frustration, "Damn. Where the hell is McGarrett?"

* * *

Chin looked at his ringing phone before answering, "Kono?"

Kono greeted, "Hey Cuz. Bossman just called. He isn't at Dennings. He's trapped in the elevator."

Chin nodded, "I'm not surprised. I was beginning to wonder why he hadn't shown up yet. Not like him to be away from the action this long."

Kono laughed, "You right about that Cuz. He wants you to get the Fire Marshal or Police Chief to give the all clear but keep the squad cars on tap till Hawaiian Electric gets the power up and running."

Chin replied as he held the phone to his ear, "Marshal wasn't available. Five alarm at an old abandoned warehouse at the docks. But the Chief is on his way. I had to pull him out of a City Council meeting on recent overspending."

Kono said, "He'll probably thank us for the timely interruption."

Chin answered, "Doubt it. He didn't seem real impress with my call. Still a lot of distrust from HPD's brass."

She replied forcefully, "Don't worry about them Cuz. We know you're golden."

"Thanks, that really means a lot all things considered," he replied as he scanned the surrounding area. "How are you holding up?"

Kono replied with determined brightness, "I'm good. Gracie's a little nervous but Rachel, Kame and the cousins are working at keeping her entertained and her mind off Danny. Plus Steve talked with her on the phone and that really seemed to help her quite a bit."

Chin detected the underlying worry and asked again, "Are you sure your okay?"

Kono admitted quietly, "Hold on a sec Cuz." He could hear her moving through the office and a door shutting. She came back with, "I'm just worried about Danny. I can't help thinking that we should have heard something by now. But I don't want to say anything in front of Grace."

Chin agreed with a sigh, "I know... it's been too quiet. But Danny's resilient. He has to be with Steve as a partner."

Kono sniffed back tears as she laughed, "Yeah..right."

Chin said, "Hang in there. We'll get him back."

Kono answered, "K. Hey what about the perp HPD arrested?"

Chin frowned in confusion, "What perp?"

Kono responded, "The downstairs guard said someone tried to break in to HQ and that HPD arrested him."

Chin laughed in remembered amusement, "Yeah. That was Steve's friend... John."

* * *

Officer Pau Kai walked up and down the sidewalk keeping civilians back. He spotted a shaggy haired blond on the wrong side of the barricade and rushed over, "Excuse me Sir. I'm going to need you to step back behind the lines. No civilians on this side."

Marty looked at him and answered, "I'm not a civilian. I'm a police detective."

Kai looked him up and down and snorted, "You look like a haole beach bum to me."

Marty bristled in offense as he looked the rookie officer up and down, "Well you look like a police academy reject to me."

Angered, Kai moved up into his personal space and growled, "Oh.. it's on Bruddah."

Marty leaned back with a casual wave of his hand and replied, "Bring it tough guy."

"Is there a problem gentlemen?"

Marty turned and spotted Hetty and Detective Sgt Lukela coming up behind. "No ma'am."

Hetty responded, "Gentlemen... and I use that term loosely... this is neither the time nor the place for an adolescent show of one-upmanship." Duke frowned in disappointment as he watched.

Marty pointed at Kai and said, "He started it."

Hetty answered as she grabs him by the ear, "Well I'm finishing it Mr. Deeks."

Kai laughed at Marty's embarrassed look until he caught sight of Duke's angry countenance. "Cadet Kai, I will be discussing your unprofessional behavior with your watch commander at my earliest convenience. Perhaps a refresher course is needed in public relations."

Kai stood at attention as he winced internally, "Yes Sir. Sorry Sir. It won't happen again Sir."

Duke replied, "See that it doesn't... family connections will only get you so far."

* * *

John pointed to Deeks and Hetty and asked, "What do you suppose that's all about?"

Sam replied, "Deeks just being Deeks. Don't you have someone like that where you work?"

John gave a genuine smile as he answered fondly, "Ah yes... McKay."

Just then a new car pulled up to the barrier. The men watched as several officer's quickly moved the pylons to let the car into the lot.

A tall Hawaiian man exited the care as Callen observed, "You think that's him?"

Sam replied, "Yep... gotta be the Chief that Chin said was on his way."

The continued to watch as John responded, "Bout time. I was thinking about asking you guy to join me in staging my own coup just to get the ball rolling."

Sam snorted, "Well you certainly brought enough firepower."

John protested, "Hey that's for me _and_ Elizabeth."

Callen and Sam exchanged looks of disbelief as Sam said, "When this is over, you and me are gonna have a long talk." John shrugged unconcerned. Sam went on persistently, "A very long talk."

* * *

Unnoticed by the people milling around the lot, an Asian man snapped several photos of the various people waiting in the area.

* * *

**Honolulu International Airport**

Tony smiled at the Hawaiian beauty that greeted them as they exited the plane. She placed a lei over his head and welcomed him with a friendly, "Aloha, please enjoy your stay in the islands."

McGee blushed from the same treatment as he stammered, "You too." Tony laughed at his naivety.

Ziva accepted the lei, "Thank you." She then turned to McGee and said very loudly, "Ignore Tony. He hasn't had a date in six months and is feeling antsy."

Tony glared in response as the greeter giggled.

Gibbs brought up the rear. After the young woman placed the lei over his head, he turned to his team and ordered, "Let's just get our bags."

Ziva asked "What are our plans for this evening?"

Gibbs replied curtly, "Bags, car rental, food... then the VOQ. Was only able to get two rooms... both doubles. One for me and Tony and one for you and McGee. Hope you don't mind sharing with McGee."

Ziva responded, "Of course not." McGee looked away.

Tony groused, "Why can't I share with Ziva?"

Gibbs eyed him and replied, "That's why."

Ziva's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and said, "It's Abby."

Gibbs demanded, "Give me the phone." She handed it to him and he flipped it open and without a greeting stated, "Abby we are fine. We're in Hawaii now. Stop calling. Ziva and McGee have work to do."

Abby grumbled, "I know Gibbs. I was just returning Ziva's call."

Gibbs replied, "Oh." He passed the phone back to Ziva and said, "Here."

Ziva smiled at him even as she spoke into the phone, "Yes Abby?"

Abby said, "Thanks for the photo Ziva. You rock. I've set it up as my new screen saver."

Ziva replied, "I'm glad you liked it."

Abby asked, "Umm. Could you find out where he gets his tats done? Especially the Aztec one... it is way cool." She rushed on before Ziva could answer, "I know you have to work and he's like working too but if you could just work it into a conversation I'd really appreciate it. I'd ask Timmy but he'd just be all bummed about the photo."

Ziva interrupted, "Of course I will ask him."

Abby squealed, "Thanks Z you're the best."

Ziva replied, "I've got to go now. Gibbs is giving me one of his infamous death glares."

Abby responded, "Okay. But don't forget."

Ziva nodded, "I won't. Bye Abby."

Abby answered, "Bye Ziva... Call me." The two simultaneously hung up their respective phones.

McGee asked with a whiny tone, "What is Abby wanting you to find out? And why didn't she ask me if she wanted to know something?"

Ziva answered casually as she pulled out her sunglasses, "She wants to know who McGarrett's tattoo artist is."

McGee sputtered, "You sent her the photo. Ziva how could you."

Ziva and Tony laughed as Gibbs just shook his head.

* * *

TBC


End file.
